¿Quién eres tú?
by Painalli
Summary: Una travesía y cinco magos. Empezó con una carta, pero pronto descubrirán que la aventura está a punto de empezar. Gray enfrentará la inevitable realidad de sus sentimientos. Levy tendrá que admitir que Gajeel no es nada más un amigo. Erza se reencontrará con aquel que la vuelve vulnerable. (Gruvia, GaLe y Jerza). Nuevo summary.
1. Lo que todos necesitan

_Fandom:_ Fairy Tail.

_Parejas:_ Gruvia, Gale, Jerza y un poco de Nalu.

_Advertencias:_ Violencia y lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes e historia original de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del grandioso Hiro Mashima y su linda imaginación.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1. Lo que todos necesitan<strong>

_Demasiado cerca del amor y demasiado lejos de una relación._

'''

**Prólogo:** Inició con un corazón roto

No había entre ellos más relación que la de un par de amigos y compañeros, creo que todos lo saben. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy... todos los demás, hasta los más despistados, conocían la situación. Algunos los ignoraban, otros miraban con cierta curiosidad, esperando el momento en que todo cambiara. Pero sus amigos más cercanos estaban al borde de la desesperación, sobre todo Erza. Ella adoraba a Gray y en cierto modo, le había cogido mucho cariño a Juvia. Era como la hermana mayor de todos, y le gustaba dejarlo bien claro.

Nuestra historia no se desarrolla con una mujer madura haciendo de celestina, porque entonces todo sería demasiado fácil y suelto.

No, Erza Scarlet nunca planeó los inconvenientes que ella y los demás vivieron en _Morgana_, la isla de los espejos.

::::::::

Todo comenzó cuando una carta llegó en manos de Levy al gremio de Fairy Tail. Nadie notó algo extraño en ello, pues su expresión de alegría y su vivacidad eran bastante comunes. Apenas provocó cierta emoción en sus dos compañeros y amigos más cercanos, quienes la vieron cruzar el recibidor como un ángel que apenas tocaba el piso.

Por su parte, la maga traductora llegó en un suspiro a la barra donde servían las bebidas para los miembros del lugar. Se encontró con Mirajane, Cana y Lyssana con una sonrisa espléndida y un saludo igual de bonito. Todas la recibieron con alegría, y la primera en darse cuenta del pequeño papel dorado en su mano fue Cana.

— Levy, ¿qué llevas ahí? —Le preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo que la otra muchacha revoloteara, emocionada.

— Es una invitación. —Le explicó a la castaña y al resto de las mujeres, que ahora veían con atención el sobre dorado.— Lo recibí esta mañana directamente a mi habitación. No lo he abierto, pero el remitente proviene de las Islas Lánguidas, no muy lejos de la Isla Tenryu. Son muy famosas por contener la mayor cantidad de registros escritos del continente, sin mencionar que hay lenguas que sólo existen en esas islas.

Dado que la chica había empezado a hablar realmente rápido, Cana no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

— Pues suena perfecto para ti, Levy. ¿Pero irás tu sola? ¡Eso queda muy lejos!

— Cana tiene razón. —Convino Mirajane con amabilidad, y un deje de preocupación en su mirada.— Sabes que hemos tenido problemas de todo tipo en los últimos meses. Si te encuentras con algún inconveniente tu sola...

— Lo entiendo.—Le interrumpió Levy con naturalidad. Dado que la joven era bastante madura, no solía tomar decisiones tan apresuradamente.— Todavía debo leer su contenido, pero no tengo la intención de ir sola a un viaje tan largo. —Aunque sus palabras parecían pronunciadas por simple sentido común, en su expresión se leía un motivo mucho más profundo.— A decir verdad, estoy contenta porque espero poder invitar a algunas personas del gremio. Sé que todos están tensos por las marcas que dejó tanta batalla, sin mencionar que algunos no saben aún qué hacer con su vida. Pensé que... un viaje les vendría bien.

Las tres mujeres... cuatro, si contaban a Erza que se había unido de forma inesperada, miraron a Levy con admiración y ternura. La maga, por pequeña que fuera, era una persona en verdad astuta y consciente de su entorno.

— Ábrela. —Le pidió Erza, con su característica mezcla de tranquilidad y seriedad.

Levy la miró y asintió sin chistar.

— _"Querida señorita McGarden, está usted cordialmente invitada a una reunión del Grupo Comunicativo Literario y Lingüista de las Islas Lánguidas, con el fin de exponer sus recientes investigaciones y presentar una propuesta para el siguiente boletín semanal de nuestra organización."_ —Leyó en voz alta, atrayendo más y más la atención de sus compañeros. En menos de cinco minutos, Natsu, Lucy y Gajeel se habían acercado con interés.— _"La reunión tendrá lugar el día 'Viernes, cinco de Diciembre', en la Biblioteca Nacional de las Islas Lánguidas. Le rogamos su asistencia."_

— ¿Puedes llevar a un acompañante? —Preguntó Erza, sin poder evitarlo.

— Según esto, sí. —Respondió Levy, bajando los ojos castaños hasta el final de la carta.— _"En señal de nuestra hospitalidad, le proporcionaremos a usted y a cuatro invitados más habitaciones en el Castillo Lánguido, ubicado en la isla principal. Atentamente: El líder de G.C.L.L., Coben McLeod."_

Todos permanecieron callados, intentando descifrar la expresión de Levy para poder emocionarse o preocuparse. La verdad, es que ninguno de ellos conocía a aquel extraño grupo literario, de modo que sonaba un poco sospechosa tal invitación. Pero cuando la maga de escritura mostró aquella pequeña, diminuta, y sumamente brillante sonrisa, todos la imitaron y comenzaron a festejar. Lucy la abrazó y la felicitó de buena cuenta, pues ella estaba más familiarizada con todo lo que tuviera que ver con literatura.

— ¡Esto es fantástico! No dudo que dentro de pronto tengamos a una famosa periodista entre nosotros. —Exclamó la rubia, tomando a la peliazul de los hombros. Muchos rieron, aunque Levy parecía intentar aferrarse a la modestia.

— ¡Bueno! Y al final sí podrás llevar a un par de colegas a tu viaje. —Le dijo Cana, dando un "brindis" de vino por ella.

— Oh, cierto. ¿A quien llevarás, Levy? **—**Preguntó Lucy, mientras varios magos detrás se asomaban para ver a la aludida.— No te recomiendo llevar a Natsu, él no sabe nada de libros y probablemente se muriera en la biblioteca... o quizás quemara todo para entretenerse un rato. —Bromeó con una sonrisa socarrona, ganándose un gruñido de parte del Dragonslayer.

— ¡Ya me disculpé por quemar ese bicho de libro! —Le gritó.

— ¡Enciclopedia, Natsu, enciclopedia! —Le reprochó Lucy con su típico tono reprobatorio.

Mientras ellos dos discutían y varios magos y magas aturdían a Levy con preguntas, la peliazul fijó la vista en un muchacho que estaba al fondo de la sala. Estaba más serio que de costumbre, quizás porque no se encontraba peleando con Natsu. Todo rastro de humor o ánimo se le había escapado tras la pelea en Tartaros. Y no que no hubiese vuelto a sonreír jamás, pero su temperamento había cambiado bastante. Gray movió por enésima vez el tarro de zumo que tenía enfrente, pero no lo bebió. En vez de eso, miró la marca negra que sobresalía en su piel, medio oculta por su chaqueta de cuero.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta que Levy anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta que llevaba a todos lados.

::::::::

Cuando el día avanzó y todos comenzaron a perder la esperanza de ser invitados de Levy, una mujer acudió al encuentro de la maga, mientras ella escribía una serie de posibles propuestas para aquel boletín semanal. Su presencia no fue tomada ni con molestia ni con resignación, pues se trataba de una compañera bastante serena frente a la cual podía trabajar tranquila.

— Me sorprendiste, Erza. —Le soltó Levy con naturalidad, sin dejar de transcribir runas de un libro a otro. Una pequeña sonrisa se sospechaba en sus labios.

— ¿Lo hice? —Preguntó la pelirroja, aunque su expresión armónica demostraba que aquella era una simple pregunta retórica.

— Pues claro. —Respondió la otra, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo. Hizo una pausa para borrar una runa mal escrita y reemplazarla por una serie de líneas indefinibles. Después levantó la mirada sólo un instante, topándose con los ojos marrones de Titania.— Te mostraste muy curiosa sobre la invitación que me llegó, pero has sido la única que no se ha abalanzado sobre mi preguntando si puede venir conmigo. Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que, tratándose de ti... quieres acompañarme.

Erza no pudo reprimir una risa ligera.

— Eres muy observadora.

— Es mi trabajo serlo. —La peliazul se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con su trabajo.— Aunque siento curiosidad. ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres venir?

— No. —Respondió la pelirroja con la misma tranquilidad.— Es un asunto privado, pero puedo decirte que en verdad lo necesito.

Levy dejó su trabajo para observar a su colega con más atención. En efecto, solía ser una chica muy observadora, que no juzgaba a las personas sin antes haberlas conocido bien. Además sabía que, aunque Erza no era una mujer fría, protegía su intimidad con fiereza. Tan sólo verla a los ojos confirmaba su sinceridad al respecto.

— Está bien. —Aceptó con un suspiro, sacando de nueva cuenta la libreta de apuntes. La pelirroja la observó con curiosidad, pero no preguntó por su contenido. Por su parte, Levy la guardó luego de haber garabateado algo en sus páginas.— Me alegra que fueras tan honesta conmigo, Erza. —Le dijo con cierto afecto, ganándose una mirada igual de cariñosa por parte de la otra maga.

::::::::

Se acercaba la noche cuando Levy McGarden, codiciada maga traductora por todo Fairy Tail, decidía volver a casa. Era un poco agobiante recibir tanta atención, pues aunque adoraba a sus compañeros, tenía la firme determinación de hacer de aquel viaje algo importante. No deseaba tener unas vacaciones cualquieras, y esperaba que quienes la acompañaran estuvieran en condiciones similares.

Fairy Tail había recibido un duro golpe después de varias tragedias, pero ella se encargaría de ayudar con la cicatrización de esa herida punzante.

Y hablando de eso, cuando llegaba a Fairy Hills, encontró a una muchacha de cabello tan azul como el suyo.

Generalmente Juvia era muy alegre, sobre todo cuando se encontraba cerca de Gray. Pero al igual que el mago de hielo, su forma de comportarse había cambiado desde la pelea de Tartaros. No llovía a su alrededor ni tampoco se la veía llorando, pero la diferencia era notable para cualquiera que la conociera. Su expresión era reservada e insegura, muy parecida a cuando llegó al gremio y no se sentía capaz de amar ni ser amada por nadie. Pero esta vez había algo diferente que la atormentaba, algo que ensombrecía su mirada y la hacía recordar cosas dolorosas y desagradables.

Mientras la observaba caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, una mano descansó en su hombro a sus espaldas. Levy se giró, entre sorprendida y desconcertada, para admirar a un Gajeel bastante serio.

— Vas a invitarla. —Le dijo. No sonaba ni a una pregunta ni a una orden. Se trataba de una simple afirmación hecha por alguien que la conocía perfectamente.

Ella asintió.

— Lo necesita. No soy tan cercana a Juvia como tú, pero puedo darme cuenta. —Susurró, con una sombra de preocupación en la mirada.— A veces parece que está al fondo de todo, como un libro que se cae y nadie nota hasta que se tropieza con él. Juvia suele ser bastante llamativa en el gremio, pero ahora es como si se limitara a "estar".

— Es incluso peor a si estuviera deprimida. —Reconoció el moreno, con su típico ceño fruncido. Consideraba a la maga de agua una buena amiga, a pesar de su cursilería y su afán de enamorarse de un imposible.— ¿Crees que el viaje le ayude? —Le preguntó a la McGarden, que a su vez lo miró a los ojos.

— Tengo la sensación de que sí... —Murmuró.— Y a ti también.

Gajeel abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú.

— ¿Por qué? —Gruñó, más confundido que molesto. Le inquietaba la seriedad con la que Levy lo miraba. Desde hacía un tiempo había evitado estar tan cerca de ella, pues cada vez era más consciente de que había una confidencialidad especial entre ambos, así como una conexión.

— Porque... —Empezó la muchacha, pero no pudo continuar. Bajó la mirada, un poco incómoda, y se preguntó a sí misma "por qué". Tenía motivos, muy buenos motivos, para llevar a Gray, Erza y Juvia. Pero con Gajeel era diferente. Sabiendo que no podría mentirle al Dragonslayer, pero sin la intención de revelar todos sus sentimientos, se limitó a contestar:— Porque yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar, y te necesito ahí conmigo para hacerlo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, con Levy mirando el suelo y un intenso color rojo cubriendole las mejillas. Gajeel, por su parte, la observaba con una mezcla de asombro y entendimiento. Tras una larga pausa, asintió, aunque ella no podía verle.

— Vale.

Ambos se despidieron con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, no sin antes acordar que el pelinegro convencería a Juvia de abordar ese viaje. Levy estaba segura que si se lo pedía a Erza, ella podía hacer lo mismo con Gray.

Todos lo necesitaban, de un modo u otro.

Lo que no sabían, es que darían resolución a sus sentimientos con una nueva carga de problemas y una aventura como pocas otras.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Sé que todo el capítulo giró en torno a Levy a pesar de que el fic es principalmente Gruvia, pero intento concentrarme más en el desarrollo de la historia por ahora. Más adelante avanzaré con tan hermosa pareja, sin mencionar el Gale que estará siempre presente. Tendrán que esperar un poco para el Jerza.

Si quieren ser parte de la tripulación de Levy, no duden en aportar algunos reviews (?)


	2. No tan frágil como parece

**Capítulo 2. No tan frágil como parece**

_En medio del dolor... la fuerza más grande aparece_

'''

Hay cierta clase de dolores que procuran una herida constante en el corazón, como una quemadura que se renueva constantemente, cuando los recuerdos vuelven y te sonsacan algunas lágrimas.

Juvia era la clase de persona que no retiene el llanto, pero últimamente no eran las lágrimas las que la acosaban. La tristeza de haber separado a Gray y su padre se había convertido en una cortina que la separaba del resto del gremio, especialmente del mago de hielo. Veía en él la clase de dolor que no se desvanece con una disculpa.

Le atemorizaba que Gray nunca pudiera perdonarla, pero más aún, que sus acciones hubiesen herido tan profundamente al chico que de verdad amaba. Ella dijo que creía en el poder de amar de las personas, pero eso equivalía a sufrir los dolores del otro.

Tal vez no había futuro para ellos desde que Keith puso en sus manos la vida de Silver.

Pero retomando nuestra historia, nada sería tan sencillo como sucumbir a la melancolía para siempre. Juvia tenía razón, los humanos tienen una capacidad increíble para el amor.

Sólo que a veces necesitan de las circunstancias adecuadas, como parece haberse dado cuenta Levy.

Y aunque no fue ella quien visitó a Juvia el día primero de Diciembre, sí lo hizo alguien que la conocía bien.

::::::::

— No te había visto tan melancólica desde aquella vez que el exhibicionista te rechazó por decimoséptima vez. —Soltó cierto Dragonslayer, de pie con la vista fija en el horizonte. La había encontrado en el muelle bastante solitaria y concentrada en el paisaje. Sin embargo, al escucharlo, levantó la mirada desconcertada y sorprendida por su presencia.

— ¿Gajeel?

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Insistió él, sin suavizarse demasiado. Lo bueno de charlar con Juvia es que no necesitaba ablandarse demasiado. La maga de agua era realmente adaptable y nunca le había molestado su mal humor.

Ella suspiró y volvió la vista al agua.

— ¿Es tan evidente? —Preguntó en voz baja, un poco preocupada por su falta de disimulo.

— No tanto. No esta vez. —Admitió el pelinegro antes de sentarse a su lado, apoyando el antebrazo en una rodilla flexionada.— Es lo que más me preocupa. No dejas que los demás te ayuden, y eso no es propio de ti.

Juvia se quedó en silencio un buen rato, sorprendida de que aún ahora, no acudieran a ella las lágrimas. Esto le llevó a pensar que su amigo tenía razón, y que lo más alarmante del asunto era su falta de reacción a toda esa tristeza. Al final, optó por sincerarse.

— Tienes razón. —Expresó con la voz estrangulada. Era demasiado difícil.— No dejo de pensar que pude haberlo evitado. Incluso después de haber recibido el permiso de Silver-sama, estoy consciente del daño que dejé en Gray-sama. Lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que intento acercarme a él y... al final no puedo. Y yo... no sé cómo lidiar con tanto silencio. Gajeel... —Le llamó, temblorosa. Cuando el moreno se giró a verla, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La peliazul contenía las lágrimas con los puños apretados sobre sus piernas, como una niña pequeña que ha hecho algo realmente malo. Al fin se estaba desahogando.— S-Sé que debería llorar. Siempre lo hago. Pero... pero eso no cambia lo que hice. Eso no quita el dolor de Gray-sama. Y yo... no lo merezco.

Gajeel entendía perfectamente a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo, lo que lo hizo fruncir un poco más el ceño. La entendía mucho mejor de lo que hubiese querido.

— Por supuesto que te lo mereces. Si yo pude recibir el perdón de esa panda de idiotas, tu también. —Le replicó en voz baja.— Además, tu eres mucho mejor persona que yo. Y creo que si ese Fullbuster odiara con tanta facilidad, no estarías tan colada por él. ¿O me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba.

Juvia tenía una imaginación prodigiosa y había estado pensando en Gray como un hombre rencoroso, como alguien que la veía cual bicho rastrero. Pero, ¿cuánto no se estaba equivocando? Seguía pensando que era culpable de su dolor, pero tras reflexionar las palabras de Gajeel, llegó a la conclusión de que Gray no podía odiarla.

El tremendo alivio que sintió con este pensamiento le permitió sollozar abiertamente.

Como una orquesta que suena y llega a su máximo clímax. Permitió que el pelinegro la abrazara con fuerza, pues hundirse entre sus rodillas era lo último que necesitaba. Gimoteó y revivió el dolor que sintió en aquella pelea. Lo sacó todo.

Por primera vez en semanas sintió que podía respirar de verdad.

::::::::

— Gray. —Lo llamó una voz conocida desde atrás.

La verdad, el muchacho no tenía ni idea de por qué a Erza le encantaba llegar y saludarlo de ese modo. Era lo más parecido a una hermana mayor que tenía, pero le molestaba darse cuenta que la pelirroja siempre lo tomara por sorpresa.

— Erza. —Le devolvió el saludo, con una expresión imperturbable que le arrancó a Erza un suspiro.

— Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo. —Dijo la maga con seriedad, adelantándose hasta descansar junto al pelinegro. Desde donde estaban, la terraza del gremio, tenían una buena vista al mar.

— Mentirosa, hablamos esta mañana.

— Un saludo no puede considerarse una conversación. —Replicó ella con el ceño fruncido, y por un instante, casi parecían ser los mismos de hacía un par de meses atrás. Se sonrieron mutuamente, pero muy pronto se recompusieron.— Es enserio, quiero hablar contigo.

— Erza, no sé por qué creo que es el tipo de conversación que no quiero tener. —Soltó Gray con sequedad, aunque la pelirroja sabía que era su modo de protegerse a sí mismo. El mago de hielo podía ser el sujeto más testarudo, tanto o más que Natsu.

— Pues no me importa. —Afirmó ella con autoridad.— No has hablado con nadie después de lo que pasó con Tartaros.

Gray contuvo las ganas de callarla, sabiendo que entonces estaría pasándose de la raya. No podía evitar que Erza fuese directo al grano, tal como él no sabía hacerlo. Tenía la mala costumbre de evadir todo aquello que no le gustara, aunque después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos le había prometido a Juvia que sería más franco. No era tan sencillo hacer frente a ciertos sentimientos.

— No sabría qué decir al respecto. —Confesó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Podrías contarme qué pasó con tu padre. —Le sugirió Erza, acercándose un poco más y poniendo una mano en su hombro.— Lucy me lo contó, pero creo que prefirió omitir algunos detalles porque pensaba que nadie más que tú debía hablar de ello.

— Sí, bueno... tenía razón. —Murmuró Gray, torciendo el gesto. No le molestaba que Lucy lo hubiese contado a Erza, pero hubiese preferido que le contara todo para que él no tuviese que explicar nada más.

— Cuéntame. —Le pidió la maga con suavidad, haciendo que él la mirara fijamente.

Gary mantuvo un silencio inescrutable por varios minutos, hasta que asintió y le contó todo a la pelirroja.

Le habló de la pelea que mantuvo con Silver, del enredo causado por aquel maldito demonio de Zeref y del dolor constante que había sentido, física y emocionalmente. No omitió nada, ni siquiera cuando tuvo ganas de vomitar al saber que su padre se mantenía en pie por una simple maldición. Estaba muerto, él mismo lo había dicho. Luego de narrar toda la odisea, le explicó lo que descubrió más tarde, cuando se reunió de cuenta nueva con Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel y Juvia. Más específicamente, lo que descubrió que hizo ésta última.

Al principio, Gray no había podido evitar sentir una punzada de rencor hacia la maga de agua, pero ésta se detuvo en cuanto vio su rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Pronto se había sentido molesto con su propio padre. Finalmente, entendió que el único culpable de todo eso fue Keith, quien los había estado manejando con sus hilos invisibles.

De todos modos, le dijo al final, cuando el sol se iba poniendo en el horizonte, un sentimiento de amargura seguía molestándolo cada vez que se topaba con Juvia.

— ¿Estás molesto con ella? —Preguntó Erza con cautela, mirando al pelinegro.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y un profundo ceño fruncido.

— No, sé que no fue su culpa. Pero cada vez que viene hacia mi es como si algo me apretara el pecho, y entonces no sé cómo verla a los ojos. Y sé que eso la está lastimando. Diría que... me siento culpable.

A pesar de todo, Erza abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Culpable? Tu no has hecho nada malo.

— Eso no lo sé. Quizás, si hubiese tenido el valor de acabar con mi padre con mis propias manos, Juvia no hubiese tenido que hacerlo. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la mirada oscura de Gray mostraba melancolía, más que molestia o ira.

— Normalmente eso se arreglaría hablando con ella. —Susurró Erza, evocando un poco de sentido común al problema, pero Gray ya negaba con la cabeza antes de que ella hubiese terminado de hablar.

— No puedo.

Ella lo miró un largo rato, como intentando adivinar a qué se refería o qué sentía al respecto. Nunca le costó tanto trabajo descifrar a Gray, pero ahora...

— Mejor dicho, no sé cómo. Y no me siento tan valiente de intentarlo.

Tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a Erza que todo aquello se debía a su incapacidad de hablar con Juvia respecto a sus sentimientos. Nunca había sido bueno para ello, y ahora más que nunca. Porque entonces tendría que admitir ciertas cosas de las que aún no estaba seguro.

Creyó que aquella incómoda conversación terminaría y que la pelirroja volvería a sus ocupaciones diarias, pero en vez de eso, la descubrió sonriéndole con un deje fraternal y de ternura.

— Acompáñame a un viaje, Gray.

El pelinegro la miró desconcertado, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Un viaje? ¿A donde?

— A las Islas Lánguidas.

::::::::

— ¿A las Islas Lánguidas? —Preguntó Juvia con evidente confusión, mientras ella y Gajeel volvían al gremio por una solitaria calle de Magnolia, en paralelo al mar. El más alto la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Sí, Levy irá y me pidió que te invitara. Ya la conejita y otras niñeras más le advirtieron que es peligroso ir sola, y supongo que querrá llevar algunos amigos que le protejan las espaldas. —Le explicó despreocupadamente, tergiversando un poquito los hechos y ganándose una mirada desconfiada de parte de la peliazul.

— Me pregunto qué diría Levy si te oyera decirle "conejita" a Lucy... —Murmuró con cierta cizaña.

— ¡Eh! Ella sabe perfectamente que la llamo así. ¿Y de todos modos por qué le importaría?

— ... O quizás sólo quieres que yo vaya para no afrontar que esto es algo como una Luna de miel para ti y Levy. —Siguió hablando la maga, como si el pelinegro nunca hubiese hablado. Cada vez parecía más animada. Y él cada vez más irritado.

— ¿¡Luna de miel!? ¿¡Qué mierdas estás imaginando, idiota!?

— Pero supongo que no tiene nada de malo si es para darte un empujoncito, Gajeel. —Exclamó la muchacha con su típica emoción romanticista, dándole una buena palmada en la espalda que había pretendido ser suave. Él la miró completamente furioso, echando humo por las orejas.

— ¡Para de una vez!

— ¡Oh, Juvia está tan emocionada! Por supuesto que iré. Sí, sí.

Aunque Gajeel se desesperaba fácilmente con la conducta fanática y chillona de Juvia, no pudo evitar relajarse un poco cuando ella se refirió a sí misma en tercera persona, pues eso lo llevaba a pensar que iba por buen camino. Ignorando el ligero sonrojo que sufrió (maldita fueran los sonrojos y su falta de masculinidad), se cruzó de hombros y miró a otro lado.

— Bien, ya dijiste que sí, así que no te puedes retractar.

Era un modo bastante peculiar de aceptar las excentricidades de su amiga, si eso podía beneficiarle.

Y no negaría que a él también le interesaba ese viaje, aunque no terminaba de entender completamente los motivos de Levy por invitarlo.

Ambos volvieron al gremio entre lo que parecía ser... bueno, no quedaba muy claro de si era una conversación alegre o una discusión, pero parecían contentos.

::::::::

— ¡Es tan emocionante! —Exclamó Lucy, la mañana del cinco de Diciembre, cuando los dos magos y las tres magas estuvieron de pie en el muelle, con sus respectivos equipajes. Todo el gremio había asistido para despedir a sus amigos, y especialmente para felicitar a Levy por enésima vez.— Levy-chan conocerá a importantes escritores y periodistas, estudiará lenguas extrañas y compartirá sus investigaciones. ¡Ay! Espero que tome en cuenta mi novela. —Decía muy emocionada la rubia, bastante similar a Juvia cuando solía hablar de Gray.

Levy la miró con una sonrisa radiante y rió por sus palabras.

— Claro que lo tomaré en cuenta, Lucy-chan. Hablaré con quien se especialice en literatura creativa. Mientras tanto, debes asegurarte de que Natsu no queme todo a su paso, ahora que Erza y Gray irán con nosotros.

Aquello bajó a Lucy de las nubes, quien miró al pelirrosado (quien se hallaba discutiendo/peleando con Gajeel) y sintió que sus días estaban contados. Los de ella y los de Magnolia. Se habría echado a llorar como una niña de no ser por los consuelos de Levy.

El ambiente era realmente cálido, lo que parecía un poco desajustado a las expresiones de Gray y Juvia. Les resultaba imposible manejar una sonrisa conciliadora como la de Erza, en especial al mago de hielo. La idea de viajar juntos no les animaba demasiado, pues eso los pondría en constante tensión y silencios incómodos. Juvia no sabía qué hacer en caso de tener que hablar con Gray, puesto que era una pésima actriz y no deseaba explotar en llanto con él.

El maestro se acercó al grupo de viajeros y les dedicó una sonrisa paternal.

— Levy ha tenido una gran idea con respecto a este viaje. —Les dijo a todos, quienes lo miraron con atención.— Les vendrá muy bien, quizás, más de lo que puedan imaginar ahora. ¡Nunca olviden que son parte de Fairy Tail!

Aquellas hermosas palabras llenaron de candidez a todos los magos y magas. Algunos incluso lloraron a moco tendido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gray y Juvia obtuvieron una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

_Y la aventura comenzó el cinco de Diciembre, con cinco personas de buenos sentimientos. _

¿Y cómo terminaría? Para saberlo, es necesario seguir leyendo esta historia, pues no todo se limita a celestinas, declaraciones y noviazgos. Las aventuras de un mago y su crecimiento siempre han sido difíciles, y esta no será la excepción.

.

.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y me alegra mucho que les esté gustando esta historia. Como verán, poco a poco voy dirigiendome al Gruvia, pero no quiero adelantar nada.

Si quieren disfrutar de una aventura por las Islas, pueden mandar un review~


	3. Sal en la herida

¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! La verdad es que ya tenía un boceto de éste capítulo, pero no me venía la idea exacta de lo que pudiera pasarles a nuestros queridos viajeros. No quería que el fic siguiera desviándose del Gruvia, puesto que es la pareja protagonista, así que intenté ser fiel a esos dos magos. Sin embargo, es posible que el siguiente tenga más GaLe.

Muchas gracias por leerme, me alegra muchísimo de que les esté gustando la historia.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3. Sal en la herida<strong>

_Nunca es tarde para recordar cuánto nos duele_

'''

Gajeel iba a pasar un mal rato, lo supo nada más subir al barco que los llevaría a las Islas Lánguidas.

¿No habría sido lógico que él... o cualquier otra persona, se hubiese percatado de que el viaje resultaría en un tormento para el Dragon slayer, quien se mareaba con cualquier tipo de transporte? ¡Y ni hablar de los barcos!

Gajeel estuvo muy tentado a abandonar todo y no subir al dichoso cacharro de madera, de no ser porque la pequeña y dulce Levy se encontraba de pie en la cubierta, con esos malditos ojos castaños mirándolo, anhelantes. Se preguntó a sí mismo cómo podía sentir aquella necesidad de complacerla por todo,después de casi haberla matado años atrás.

Mientras avanzaba detrás de Gray, subiendo su equipaje, lo meditó en silencio.

Quizás se trataba de culpa contenida, pero... no, no podía ser. Él ofreció su ayuda a la pequeña peliazul en los exámenes de la Isla Tenrou precisamente para saldar su deuda. Aquella había sido una aventura divertida y refrescante, sin mencionar que mejoró muchísimo su relación con Levy.

Entonces, podría ser la diferencia de poder y estatura. Él solía tener problemas para tratar a las personas vulnerables, aunque... no, tampoco podía ser eso. Levy había dejado de parecerle una debilucha desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Discutía con ella a la primera oportunidad y no siempre salía vencedor.

Tal vez era que sentía cierto cargo de responsabilidad. _Sí, eso era_. Levy era una torpe como pocas, sin mencionar que lo había salvado en Tartaros, de modo que sentía la obligación de estar cerca para protegerla.

El único problema es que eso implicaba viajar durante cinco días y cuatro noches en ese maldito barco.

— ¿Te ayudo con algo, Gajeel? —Le preguntó la dulce voz de la chica, que se notaba aún más menuda entre los enormes trastos de madera y equipo náutico del barco. El aludido levantó la mirada, torció el gesto y gruñó, en respuesta, haciendo que ella soltara una risita resignada.— Vale, vale. Si quieres puedes tomar algo. Un té o...

— Preferiría no vomitarte encima el té, enana. —Le dijo él, de mal humor.

— Sólo trataba de ayudar. —Le replicó ella con un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

El pelinegro la miró mal, sobre todo cuando empezaron a recoger la escalera y a desanclar el barco. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail les mandaban las últimas despedidas. Lucy le gritaba a Levy y a Juvia palabras de aliento, mientras que Natsu se agitaba y soltaba bocanadas de fuego, animando a Gray y a Erza.

Por algún motivo, Gajeel frunció más el ceño... hasta que todos, en conjunto y entre carcajadas, se despidieron también de él.

Echando humo por las orejas, con una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado, el Dragón slayer de acero se dejó dar palmaditas burlonas por parte de la McGarden, quien disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo.

Las risas, las despedidas y las palabras cariñosas se impregnaron en el aire, en el atardecer del cinco de Diciembre.

Y aunque todos parecían emocionados por lo que les deparaba el futuro, cierta pelirroja devolvió la vista al horizonte, donde poco a poco iba cayendo el sol, con un brillo de nostalgia en la mirada.

::::::::

— Creo que Gajeel no podrá retener el desayuno de mañana. —Comentó la misma pelirroja cuando todos se preparaban para ir a dormir. Junto a Gray y Levy, Erza miraba al pobre Gajeel deteriorarse al borde de la proa del barco, con el rostro verde.

— Cinco días no son suficientes para que una persona muera de hambre, ¿o sí? —Preguntó a su vez el mago de hielo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del Dragón slayer de acero.

El viaje había empezado con una extraña tensión en el ambiente que todos podían notar. Erza estaba particularmente atenta al origen de estas miradas incómodas, las cuales se volvían más frecuentes a cada momento; al menos, hasta que Juvia se marchó al pequeño camarote que las chicas debían compartir entre sí. Gray se había quedado en la cubierta con una resignación tal, que hacía pensar a la pelirroja que pensaba pasar ahí toda la noche. Hablaba únicamente entre monosílabos o para lanzar algún comentario mordaz e irónico.

Gajeel, que lo había tolerado al principio, ignoró su terrible malestar para tomarlo por el cuello de su camiseta, sin siquiera disimular la hostilidad.

— Mira, niño de hielo, ya estás empezando a cansarme. Si estás de mal humor, ve y suéltalo en otro lado. A mi no me jodas.

Gray lo ignoró olímpicamente, haciendo que el dragón slayer hirviera de furia. Levy se acercó, levantando las manos y con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios, intentando armonizar la situación.

— Muchachos, sé que el viaje nos ha puesto un poco nerviosos, pero...

— Voy a arrancarle la piel tira por tira si vuelve a soltar alguna estupidez. —Amenazó Gajeel con una aterradora suavidad.

En teoría, los cinco magos pasajeros a bordo eran amigos, pero con nada más que mar abierto por delante, parecía avecinarse una guerra campal.

— Gajeel, suelta a Gray. —Le ordenó en voz baja Erza, obligando al hastiado mago a mirarla. Él no solía acatar sus ordenes tan mansamente como los otros miembros del gremio, pero tampoco la ignoraba. Vamos, que Titania podía ser de verdad intimidante, hasta con Laxus y el Maestro.

— Si perdiste tu piquito de oro, entonces mejor _cierra la puta boca_. —Le dijo a Gray, antes de soltarlo.

El mago de hielo, por su parte, parecía ajeno a esta situación. Tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, pero no se había quejado en ningún momento, como si algo más trascendental lo estuviera molestando. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Gajeel se iba al otro lado del barco, donde se hallaba el timón, mientras Levy lo seguía. Erza se quedó a una distancia prudente, observando la espalda de su amigo encorvada de un modo casi derrotado.

No se trataba de tristeza, como podría suponer cualquiera que no le conociera bien. O al menos, no una tristeza superficial que desaparece con el paso del tiempo. Se trataba de una frustración constante que lo agotaba física y mentalmente.

Se acercó a él y dejó la mano sobre su hombro.

— Gray...

— Déjame solo. —Le dijo, cortante.

Lo último que Erza quería era que su amigo se sintiera abandonado, pero no lo había visto tan afectado. Y tomando en cuenta la vida tan difícil que tuvo el pelinegro, eso ya era bastante. Erza supuso que la muerte de su padre y el descubrimiento de la verdad que lo presidía todavía hacía mella en él, de modo que asintió en silencio y se apartó.

Cuando todos, incluyendo a la mayor parte de la tripulación, se hubiesen ido a dormir, el mago de hielo levantó la mirada al cielo. Se hallaban tan lejos de cualquier ciudad que el horizonte adquiría un tenue brillo azulado gracias a las estrellas y la luna.

A solas, se permitió pensar en los últimos minutos que pasó con su padre. Sus palabras, su calidez al abrazarlo a pesar de que se hallaba relativamente muerto. A pesar de que todo le había sido arrebatado. Había guardado amor hacia él, hacia su hijo. Y luego se marchó, dejando detrás tantas lágrimas de Juvia.

Se preguntó con franqueza si la incomodidad al ver a Juvia a los ojos se debía únicamente al recuerdo de su padre, puesto que en el fondo le agradecía su decisión. Silver Fullbuster tenía el sueño de volver a ver a su único amor, Mika. Y Juvia cumplió ese sueño, rescatando a la vez su propia vida, que era valiosa para todos sus amigos. Y para él. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía doliendo su mirada?

_Porque jamás habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro_, le dijo una vocesita molesta.

Sabía que Juvia y él se habían ido acercando poco a poco conforme pasaba el tiempo. La maga de agua había logrado clavarse profundamente en su alma, con su sonrisa, su voz, su buen ánimo y su perseverancia y gentileza. No podía olvidar ningún momento a su lado, y jamás había desaprovechado la oportunidad de recordarle que estaba ahí con ella. Y eso lo aterraba.

Se preguntó a sí mismo, con la vista clavada en el cielo, cómo demonios podría seguir evitando a Juvia y a su cara de tristeza. En el gremio podía tomar cada trabajo que se le presentara, aunque no le agradara o no necesitase el dinero; podía fingir ocupación o enfermedad.

Pero ahí...

Maldita fuera su estampa.

::::::::

Aunque no había querido despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto, la urgencia volvió a Juvia muchísimo menos considerada. Generalmente aquella necesidad nocturna no le daba tantos problemas debido a su dominio del agua, pero había tenido la malísima idea de matar el tiempo bebiendo pequeños vasos de agua, uno tras otro, y ahora la naturaleza llamaba a su puerta.

Apretó los labios cuando abrió la pequeña puerta del camarote, encontrándose cara a cara con otra persona en el diminuto pasillo de madera. El corredor era tan jodidamente estrecho que su pecho casi rozaba el del joven que se hallaba enfrente. Ambos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos por la repentina cercanía.

La peliazul había cerrado la puerta a su espalda por pura costumbre, de modo que se hallaban a solas con el único sonido de sus corazones palpitantes y el romper de las olas contra el barco.

La urgencia de Juvia desapareció casi al instante, reemplazada por una profunda inquietud. Le dolía descubrir que podía sonrojarse frente al pelinegro, que la primera reacción de su cuerpo era pegarse a la puerta, abrumado por aquella descarga eléctrica. Y si no fuera porque era imposible, habría jurado que él se inclinaba hacia ella, acortando la distancia. Entonces supo que su mente también estaba atrofiada, y decidió culpar de aquella alucinación a los movimientos del barcos.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —Le preguntó él en voz baja.

Juvia dio un respingo por lo grave que sonaba su voz por la noche. Él no pasó por alto su tensión, cayendo en cuenta también de que la chica iba vestida con un pijama azul bastante revelador.

Cuando ella pudo recordar su propio nombre, y luego lo que la había llevado ahí, se le subieron los colores al rostro.

No podía decirle que había bebido demasiada agua y que su cuerpo le exigía un descanso a su torturada vejiga.

— Juvia salió a tomar aire. —Mintió, procurando no mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta que él llevaba la misma ropa de hacía unas horas.— ¿Gray-sama no se ha ido a dormir?

Él casi sonrió por su pregunta. Pero el tono de adoración que todavía impregnaba su nombre se lo impidió. _Se sentía demasiado culpable._

— No, pero estaba a punto de buscar un rincón donde poder descansar. En la cubierta la brisa está muy salada y acabaría con los labios partidos en caso de dormir ahí.

Estas palabras consiguieron que Juvia levantase la mirada, casi echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar el rostro del mago. Ella lucía notablemente consternada.

— ¿Un rincón donde dormir? Juvia pensó que Gray-sama compartiría camarote con Gajeel.

Gray sonrió sin que el humor le alcanzara los ojos.

— Sí, bueno... no creo que esté de buen humor conmigo ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella frunció el ceño.

En vez de responder, el pelinegro se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómodo. ¿Cómo decirle que se había estado comportando como un idiota? Entonces tendría que explicar la causa de su mal humor, y si no se lo había dicho a Erza, por Mavis que no se lo diría a Juvia.

Antes de poder lanzar una buena excusa y marcharse, una ligera turbulencia en el océano agitó el barco, haciendo que el pelinegro perdiera el equilibrio sobre sí mismo. Hubiese estampado contra Juvia de no ser porque sus manos se sostuvieron de la puerta, a cada lado de los rizos azules. Sin querer, su pierna rozaba contra las desnudas de la joven y su aliento le caía sobre el rostro. Se miraron uno al otro con asombrosa claridad, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ambos.

Estaban tan cerca que un sólo movimiento bastaría para romper la barrera que Gray se había empeñado tanto en erguir desde un principio.

Sin embargo, una luz encendiéndose en el interior del camarote se filtró debajo de la puerta, devolviéndolos a ambos a la realidad. El pelinegro se apartó y su mirada se volvió reservada.

— Supongo que los labios partidos no están tan mal. —Murmuró resignado, subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la cubierta.

La joven se quedó de pie, todavía con la expresión crispada por el dolor.

Cuando Erza salió del cuarto y la miró, ella todavía no había podido adoptar una sonrisa fingida. De hecho, en cuanto la pelirroja la tocó, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos oscuros. No estaba segura de si le dolía tanto el pecho por el rechazo de Gray o por la incertidumbre de su distancia. Fuera como fuera, Erza la abrazó fuertemente sin pedir explicación, acariciando su cabello y dejándola sentir que no estaba sola.

Titania pensó que aquel viaje, que había sido concedido con el fin de curar sus heridas, estaba resultando demoledor con Juvia, lo que la llevó a preguntarse... si pasaría lo mismo con ella.

::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Gajeel seguía de con un humor de perros debido al mareo. Saber que aún les faltaban cuatro días en esa maldita tortura flotante lo ponía todavía peor, aunque le relajaba un poco tener a Levy narrándole cuentos épicos de odiseas, sirenas y piratas. No le pedía a la enana que le leyera nada, pero tampoco ponía objeción cuando ella se acercaba con su libro y empezaba a leer en voz alta. Le relajaba oír su voz, tan tranquila y familiar.

Mientras tanto, Gray ahora lidiaba con tener que mantenerse lejos de Juvia y Gajeel, aunque no era tan difícil si tomaba en cuenta que ambos se llevaban bien y a veces se hallaban juntos. Toleraba únicamente la presencia de Erza, pero en raras ocasiones dejaba entrever lo que sentía.

Cuando les tocó tomar el desayuno, el mago de hielo soltó un alarido tan brusco que llegó al otro lado de la cubierta, donde se encontraban Gajeel y Levy leyendo, y Juvia, quien jugueteaba con el agua y la espuma que se formaba en la proa. Todos levantaron la vista y lo miraron, pero sólo Erza se acercó.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, sorprendida.

— Sí, estoy bien. —Gruñó el pelinegro, llevándose una mano a la boca. Los labios le ardían como si los hubiese puesto directo al fuego. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de las marcas en ellos y él la vio frunciendo el ceño.

— Los huevos tienen mucha sal. Es obvio que te duela si tienes los labios partidos.

— Ya... no creo que sea muy educado criticar al cocinero por tirar todo el frasco de sal a los huevos. —Le soltó con ironía, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado aquí arriba? —Le preguntó ella, ignorando que Juvia se acercaba por detrás, preocupada.

Gray se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tenso por la presencia de la maga de agua.

— Gray-sama durmió en la cubierta anoche, ¿verdad? —Dijo, aunque se trataba de una pregunta retórica. Sin duda alguna, él prefirió la molesta intemperie que la posibilidad de volver a toparsela durante la noche.

Él sintió ganas de golpear algo cuando vio de nuevo esa mirada en su rostro, ese gesto de preocupación que tanto lo atormentaba. _"¿Por qué?"_, se preguntaba con los puños apretados, _"¿por qué debe preocuparse tanto por mi?"_. No encontraba una respuesta fiable, y la verdad es que lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Y algo que Gray Fullbuster detestaba, era sentirse vulnerable por culpa de sus sentimientos.

Pero tanta terquedad se fue volando (al menos de forma temporal) cuando un puño lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y por poco dejándolo inconsciente. Juvia lo sostuvo con su típica exageración, rogándole que no muriera, mientras a Erza la rodeaba un aura oscura post-golpe que le advertía: _"No más masoquismo o te daré una verdadera razón para gritar"_.

El ambiente se relajó un poco por aquella acción que, para los magos de Fairy Tail, era tan cotidiana y familiar. Arrancó a Juvia una sonrisa y a Gray un ligero puchero de obstinación. Levy incluso se atrevió a reír desde la distancia y Gajeel le revolvió los cabellos azules con una sonrisa socarrona.

A veces los golpes de Erza podían ser muy efectivos.

Tras unos instantes, a pesar de la tensión del día anterior, Juvia le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Era como si quisiera decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque ambos sabían que no era cierto.

La vio convertir dos de sus dedos en agua y usó todo su auto-control para no apartarse cuando ella le tocó los labios. No dijo nada, pero era obvio por el temblor de su mano que había temido un nuevo rechazo. Gray sintió que algo se le contraía en el estómago, pero la sensación del agua fresca de Juvia sobre las heridas de sus labios lo hicieron sentir tan plácido y relajado que simplemente se dejó hacer.

A unos metros de ahí, Erza sonrió con dulzura, hasta que un extraño chapoteo en el agua captó su atención. Se acercó a la orilla del barco y miró el océano, que parecía calmado. ¿Había sido su imaginación?

Sin embargo... su intuición le decía que no debía bajar la guardia.

.

.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Y espero que de verdad les haya gustado tanto leerlo como me gustó a mi escribirlo. Creo que debería dejar de hacerlo cuando estoy medio dormida, pero al parecer a la inspiración le gusta verme con ojeras. De todos modos, a partir de ahora, vendrán más y más cosas interesantes para nuestros viajeros~

Si quieren tener a un Gray de labios partidos al que curar, dejen un hermoso review~


	4. Un extraño resplandor

**Capítulo 4. Un extraño resplandor**

Después de la tormenta viene la calma... pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

'''

Al quinto día de su viaje, el sol entró por la ventana de su camarote y la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Los ojos hinchados, maltrechos.

Había llorado en el almacén del barco, donde guardaban las provisiones y algunas herramientas indispensables. Dado que compartía habitación con Erza y Levy, no se sentía capaz de hundir la cara en la almohada y hacer evidente su sufrimiento. Todo había estado cambiando en ella desde que Silver habló con ella telepáticamente. Primero fue el dolor de su pérdida, pero ahora... era distinto. Temía que Tartaros hubiese dejado en ellos heridas incurables.

Recordaba vagamente cuando solía admirar a Gray sin tapujos, cuando su sonrisa era correspondida. Siempre le bastó su amistad; aunque claro, soñaba con matrimonio, treinta hijos y una vida longeva. Pero poco a poco la llama de su corazón se iba apagando. Se hallaba desesperanzada, como nunca creyó estarlo.

La noche anterior, la paz que había traído Titania al barco se desmoronó como un castillo de arena.

— _¡Es más que evidente que Juvia sigue enamorada de usted, Gray-sama!_ —Había exclamado la joven entre lágrimas, cuando el mago de hielo se atrevió a sugerir que el silencio que los acompañaba siempre debía ser causado por un cupido moribundo. La chica se sintió tan molesta y llena de desasosiego, que no pudo evitar gritarle al pelinegro. Él la miró con el alma caída hasta los pies y la vergüenza subida hasta sus orejas. Mientras él se preguntaba por qué demonios había dicho aquella estupidez (y mientras Erza y Gajeel se encargaban de machacarlo), Juvia se ocultó en un rincón de su camarote, con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. Levy pasó con ella muchas horas, pero nada de lo que dijo ayudó a la maga de agua.

Porque ella no sólo estaba triste y enojada... estaba agonizante. Cada problema que enfrentaron ella y el gremio fue superado gracias a la unidad, al calor que emanaba de su pecho, al amor que sentía por Gray. Por su mano apoyada en su hombro, por la confianza que le tenía.

Si tan sólo pudiera recuperarlo...

Se aferraba a un único rezo, por más pequeño, insignificante e imaginativo que fuera: _"Gray-sama"_.

Quería pedirle una nueva palabra de afecto, un roce de su mano, una sonrisa al estilo "Gray Fullbuster". Cualquier cosa que le indicara que su amor no correspondido era, cuando menos, aceptado. Porque, si bien Juvia nunca fue "la chica de Gray", como lo había creído Silver antes de morir, sí había sido su amiga. Y Gray la quería, al menos como su amiga, ¿no?

_¿No?_

La distancia entre ambos se estaba volviendo un martirio.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, Juvia pensó que nunca debió aceptar la propuesta de Gajeel. Nunca debió subirse a ese barco, porque ahí no podía huir de la constante presencia de Gray.

::::::::

Erza, Levy y Gray veían desde la cubierta la serie de islas que el barco pasaba de largo. Algunas se veían pequeñas e inevitables, pero otras, más grandes, tenían una aglomeración de viviendas con arquitectura antigua. Levy calculaba que debía haber, cuando menos, unas quince islas en la proximidad.

— Es como un gremio. —Se le ocurrió decir a Gray, y aunque la comparación no tenía sentido para los tripulantes que llegaron a oírlo, sus compañeras asintieron.

Cada una de las islas cumplía un rol en el gobierno que las regía. Cada una tenía su estilo, su función, sus pros y sus contras. Eran como personas vivientes, necesitándose las unas de las otras. Algunas estaban tan cerca las unas de las otras que las conectaban puentes colgantes. Alguien había construido una hermosa estatua de piedra que conectaba dos islas más apartadas entre sí, con la forma de una mujer de finos cabellos que sostenía, recostada contra el mar, una hermosa vasija de la que escurría agua. Levy llegó a la conclusión de que funcionaba con magia.

— ¿Cuál de todas es la isla principal? —Preguntó Erza con curiosidad. Se había vestido con unos pantalones oscuros, unas botas altas y una práctica camisa de lino blanca, olgada y tan sólo ajustada por un atractivo corsé de cuero marrón, que le daba un aspecto de pirata.

Levy, quien intentaba descifrar un complicado mapa de las islas, señaló hacia el frente sin levantar la vista. Ella lucía algo similar, aunque omitió el corsé que, en su opinión, sólo la haría parecer más plana de lo que ya era. Una pañoleta dorada le apartaba el cabello del rostro.

— Es la más grande. No debe estar lejos, deberíamos verla en cualquier momento. Es que está un poco apartada del resto, y...

— Levy. —La interrumpió Erza, sin aliento.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Ya quieren bajarse del barco. Yo también. Seguro que Gajeel más. Pero aún nos debe faltar un par de horas para que llegar. Aunque con lo grande que es, ya deberíamos poder verla...

— Levy. —La llamó esta vez Gray, igual de aturdido.

— ¡Paciencia!

— Enana. —Dijo esta vez Gajeel, que sin esperar a ser ignorado por la pequeña peliazul, tomó su cabeza y la obligó a levantar la mirada hacia el frente. Los ojos avellana se abrieron todo cuanto podían. Lo mismo les ocurrió a todos.

A varios kilómetros de su posición actual se hallaba lo que parecía, más que una isla, un país. Una única montaña se alzaba detrás de una interminable muralla de piedra caliza; en ella resplandecía un castillo con torres y un intrincado diseño griego. Dada la hora del día, la muralla dañaba la vista, como si se tratara de oro sólido. Un montón de garzas volaban desde el interior de la isla hasta el inmenso cielo azul.

— Es hermoso... —Susurró una voz a sus espaldas, y los demás sólo pudieron asentir.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Juvia no hablaba de la isla principal, de su muralla dorada y su castillo mágico. Ella prestaba toda su atención a Gray, quien tenía los ojos brillantes.

En ese momento supo, con toda resignación, que nunca podría dejar de amarlo.

Decidió que si no podía calmar el dolor en su corazón, no habría más lágrimas. No podía tolerar el silencio más tiempo, aunque su alma reclamara por un alivio. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus sentimientos se diluyeran frente a los demás, como si no tuviese importancia. Además, se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos, siempre le quedaría el amor hacia sus amigos.

Podía vivir con eso.

Sonriendo, se acercó a los demás y descansó las manos sobre la madera. Unos ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a tierra.

::::::::

El barco ancló a la orilla de la isla, en un pequeño embarcadero. Era elegante y muy limpio, lo que implicaba una extraña novedad para los magos de Fairy Tail. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a embarcaderos grandes que reunían el olor a sal, pescado y sudor de sus marineros.

— ¿Segura que te invitaron como investigadora? —Preguntó Gajeel a la pequeña maga de escritura sólida. Ella parecía igual de confusa.— ¿No habrán querido secuestrarte y casarte con un sultán o algo parecido?

— ¡Gajeel! —Exclamó ella enfadada, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Llevó cinco días en esta mierda, déjame divertirme un poco... —Le gruñó con una mueca que podía ser una sonrisa. Levy decidió que estaba lo suficientemente molesta para bajar dignamente del barco, junto a Erza, como una muchacha independiente. Sin embargo, le sorprendió darse cuenta que el moreno se adelantaba a toda prisa y la recibía con una mano y una expresión burlona. ¡Que apuesto podía ser ese bruto!

Disgustada por el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios... aunque aceptó su ayuda para bajar.

Erza les observó con una disimulada sonrisa, sabiendo que aquello habría sido la diversión de Mira si tan solo los hubiese acompañado. Aunque el viaje de ida había resultado ser un dolor de estómago para todos (en sentido literal para Gajeel), pisar tierra tras cinco días de incertidumbre comenzaba a renovarles las fuerzas, las energías y las esperanzas. Todos acunaban un tímido "Quizás" dentro del pecho, aunque sus labios no quisieran revelar nada más.

Un hombre de ropas blancas se presentó como Lucian y los recibió en las puertas de la muralla. Tenía el pelo muy corto y se le notaban algunas arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos a pesar de que no parecía mayor de veinte años. Levy le miró inquieta, aunque los demás no se extrañaron. Gray ni siquiera prestó atención y Gajeel decidió que no era la persona más apropiada para criticar la apariencia de otra persona. De cualquier forma, fueron recibidos como auténticos nobles.

Detrás del gigantesco portal de madera se descubrían jardines inmensos y toda clase de maravillas construídas con piedra caliza. Los ojos de la maga de escritura sólida se abrieron, emocionados. Había visto aquellos diseños sólo en libros. Relojes de arena, fuentes, torrecillas y, por supuesto, el castillo que se alzaba tras largos senderos de hierba fresca.

— ¡Juvia piensa que este lugar es precioso! —Exclamó la propia peliazul, con los puños apretados sobre el pecho.

Todos se giraron hacia ella, contagiándose ligeramente de su entusiasmo. Erza se le acercó y le cubrió los hombros con su brazo, cohibiendo un poco a la otra maga, y la animó con su típico heroísmo que rozaba lo maternal. Entre ambas, y con Levy animándolas desde atrás, siguieron a su guía entonando una melodía acerca de viajes en barcos y marineros. Sin embargo, cuando Juvia canturreó un verso sobre una sirena enamorada, el guía se detuvo frente a ellas y les dedicó una mirada fría.

La maga de agua se calló al instante, confundida.

— Disculpe, señorita, pero aquí no se permite ninguna mención a esas... criaturas. —Explicó el hombre, haciendo un sobrio gesto con la cabeza para que continuaran su camino.

Las tres muchachas se miraron entre sí y luego a Gajeel, quien muy serio, sólo les indicó que lo dejaran pasar por ahora.

Gray parecía absorto en sí mismo, caminando en la retaguardia del grupo y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo (no había aguantado más el calor de la isla). Si alguien hubiese prestado atención a su mirada, sabría que el muchacho no parecía muy contento con nada de lo que los rodeaba. Al principio se había sentido interesado por el brillo que emitía la muralla, pero adentro todo parecía muy frío...

— ¡Eh, Ice boy! No te vamos a esperar todo el día. —Le gritó Gajeel, haciéndolo levantar la vista.

El guía los había conducido hacia unas escaleras que antes no había visto. Juvia y las demás ya estaban arriba, en lo que debía ser la entrada al castillo, con un aura tan magnífica que casi parecía una princesa. Si la invitada hubiese sido ella y no Levy, Gray hubiese tenido la misma inquietud que el Dragón slayer de acero: Que un viejo sultán la quisiera como esposa. El sitio sin duda era ideal para que una mujer resplandeciera como una joya.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y los alcanzó dando largas zancadas.

Debía despejarse las ideas cuanto antes, o algo saldría mal.

::::::::

El interior del palacio los dejó a todos sin aliento. Levy incluso se desmayó.

El sitio en efecto era frío, como había supuesto Gray, pero de un modo que jamás imaginó. El suelo era de mármol pulido y enormes pilares al estilo griego sostenían las cúpulas de cada habitación. Cada pared contenía estanterías de libros y cada sala era ocupada por escritorios y equipo de investigación. A donde miraban había globos terráqueos, mapas y extraños hombres con túnicas de color hueso. Aunque habían algunas lámparas y candelabros, el sitio era iluminado por una serie de intrincados tragaluces, invisibles a la vista de sus visitantes.

Si la diosa Atenea hubiese tenido una casa de verano, esa habría sido el Palacio de luz, cómo lo llamaban los habitantes de las Islas Lánguidas.

Cuando Levy recuperó el conocimiento, agradeció internamente no haber llevado a Natsu. Una chispa y toda esa valiosa información se habría perdido. Lucian los presentó brevemente con un grupo de astrónomocos que intentaban determinar qué ruta tomaría el cometa Khul. Levy se acercó tímidamente y echó un vistazo al mapa que tenían sobre una gran mesa redonda.

— ¡Ay! A Lu-chan le encantaría ver esto. El cometa Khul tiene rastros de magia que aumenta la energía de los magos estelares. —Les dijo a sus compañeros de viaje. Cuando notó la curiosidad en los rostros de los intelectuales, les miró con una tímida disculpa en el rostro.— Lo siento, mi mejor amiga es una maga estelar y pensé que le resultaría interesante. Según he visto, algunos magos se sienten atraídos a ciertos cuerpos celestes o elementales según su tipo de magia y lo arraigada que esté en ellos.

— Señorita McGarden, eso suena fascinante, pero estoy seguro que ellos no querrán saber...

— ¿Levy McGarden? —Preguntó con interés uno de los más ancianos del grupo, interrumpiendo a Lucian.— ¡Oh, es un placer tenerla con nosotros! Ciertamente nosotros también hemos leído acerca de esa atracción de algunos magos hacia su elemento, pero dado que no contamos con muchos en las islas, no podemos comprobarlo de primera mano en una investigación longitudinal.

— Oh, entiendo. —Murmuró Levy, decaída.

— No sé mucho de investigaciones, pero si lo que necesitan son magos, Fairy Tail siempre estará a su servicio. —Intervino Erza con una sonrisa. Todos la observaron y no tardaron en murmurar "Titania" con admiración.— Sólo deben decirnos qué clase de magos necesitan.

— Bueno... —El anciano de antes avanzó hacia ellos con un retazo de esperanza en el rostro.— Tenemos una gran multitud de investigaciones aplazadas por falta de elementos de observación. Algunos se relacionan con las estrellas y otras con las conductas animales. La que nos tiene más preocupados es, por obvias razones, una que se relaciona con el océano y sus propiedades mágicas.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail miraron al hombre con sorpresa, incluido Gray. De hecho, éste último fue el primero en comprender la situación. Sus ojos se clavaron en Juvia al instante.

— Necesitan un mago elemental. Más específicamente, alguien que controle el agua. —Soltó el pelinegro. Los estudiosos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

— Sería muy útil, en efecto. —Aceptó el anciano.

Levy sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y se acercó a Juvia, tomando su mano. La maga de agua parpadeó un par de veces y luego sostuvo la misma sonrisa. Era una situación peculiar. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la gélida voz de Gray volvió a sonar en la estancia con un rotundo:

— No.

Todos lo miraron, incrédulos. Juvia, la más sorprendida e indignada, apenas podía creer que el mago de hielo había dicho. Dadas las circunstancias, no veía congruente que él intercediera por ella.

— Gray-sama, Juvia estará encantada de ayudar a las amables personas que invitaron a Levy a este palacio. —Le dijo, arrastrando las palabras, como si hablara con un niño pequeño que amenaza con hacer una rabieta. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se mantuvo impasible, con una mirada que no admitía réplicas.

— Lo imagino. Pero no lo harás. —Insistió él, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Gajeel gruñó y Levy supo que le destrozaría el rostro si seguían por ese camino.

— Señor Lucian, creo que mis amigos y yo estamos un poco cansados por el viaje. ¿Hay un lugar en donde podamos descansar? —Preguntó la más pequeña. Erza se mantuvo cerca de Juvia, con una mirada de advertencia puesta en Gray.

— Sí, por supuesto. —El guía hizo una breve reverencia a los estudiosos y les hizo una seña a los magos para que lo siguieran.

Aunque Juvia intentó volcar toda su atención en la pelirroja, era demasiado consciente de la inconformidad de Gray, de su mirada penetrante, de sus ojos grises molestos. Y le sorprendió descubrir que ella estaba incluso más enfadada.

Quizás, percibiéndolo, Erza tomó a la peliazul del brazo y la mantuvo cerca durante el resto del trayecto.

Descubrir una habitación doble resultó ser el tesoro más grande de Juvia, la tentación más desastrosa para Levy y el hecho más inquietante para Gray.

.

.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer. Sé que me demoré con este capítulo pero tenía las ideas un poco revueltas y no quise poner algo donde no iba. Tuve un pequeño conflicto acomodando capítulos para editarlos pero creo que ya lo resolví. De verdad espero que estén disfrutando la historia.

**Eru Shiro-san**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu sensual reviú! ~ Yo vivo de estos bellos comentarios, como todo ficcionista-mutante que se respete(?). Y bueno, haz descubierto que me gusta mucho la comedia, no puedo evitar añadirla, sobre todo si tiene que ver con Gajeel o Erza. Por otro lado, creo que este capítulo no tuvo mucha comedia y que será un poco más dramático a partir de ahora. Sospecho que si te gustó "Sal en la herida" te gustará más el siguiente capítulo.

Y más adelante, un poco de "música ambiental" para nuestros viajeros~

_Si quieres un Gray posesivo, deja un hermoso review~_


	5. Ojos juiciosos

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5. Ojos juiciosos**

_Por tus ojos grises, por tu mirada inquisitiva, por tus labios blancos. Por ti, mi verdugo. Todo se sabe al final._

'''

Antes de que Levy pudiera darse cuenta, la noche cayó sobre las Islas Lánguidas y el Palacio de Luz. El océano le arrancaba destellos azulados a la piedra caliza de la muralla, así como al palacio mismo. La peliazul sintió ganas de salir a la terraza de la habitación y pasar ahí toda la noche, pero estaba tan cubierta de sal marina que decidió primero darse un baño caliente. Dejó sus cosas al lado de la entrada y se fue desvistiendo de camino al baño, botando la ropa en el suelo con descuido. Pasó por alto las dos camas que se hallaban en el centro del cuarto, suponiendo que, dado el número impar de invitados al palacio, era lógico que a alguien le tocara una habitación doble. A Erza le tocaría dormir con Juvia y a Gajeel con Gray.

_"Ojalá no discutan demasiado mientras estén juntos"_, pensó, una vez que encendió las velas necesarias para iluminar el baño y se metió en la bañera.

La verdad, pensó tras varios minutos disfrutando del agua caliente, es que estaba preocupada por todos. Erza era la única que parecía ir cogiendo el viaje con armonía, y en el fondo, la peliazul sospechaba que no todo iba bien con ella. Quizás no bastaban unas simples vacaciones para solucionar sus problemas. Lo que la llevó a pensar... ¿ella tenía algo pendiente consigo misma?

— No, yo vine por los estudios. —Se dijo en voz alta, intentando convencerse de ello. Le había dicho a Gajeel que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar y que lo necesitaba ahí con ella, pero... ¿de verdad era así? "Te necesito ahí conmigo", fueron sus palabras exactas. Su mente podía ayudarla a mantener esa mentira.

Su cuerpo, por otro lado, parecía reprocharle con punzadas de dolor. Cinco días en barco eran más insoportables de lo que había supuesto. Con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos avellana, se preguntó cómo estaría Gajeel. ¿Se habría repuesto al fin de sus mareos? Esperaba que Gray no siguiera molestándolo con eso.— Quizás sea mejor que me asegure de que estén bien.

Salió de la bañera y tomó enorme toalla blanca que colgaba de la pared, cubriéndose con ella de forma descuidada. Pensando que estaba sola, salió del baño y estuvo a punto de soltarse la toalla para secarse de inmediato. Sin embargo, la figura de un hombre la hizo aferrarse a ella como si se tratara de un salvavidas. El rostro de Levy se volvió escarlata en menos de un segundo y todo su cuerpo tiritó como una hoja al aire.

— ¡G-Ga-Gajeel! —Chilló, indignada.— ¿¡Q-Qué haces aquí!?

— ¿Siempre dejas tirada tu ropa por toda la habitación? —Preguntó él con calmada curiosidad, señalando las prendas en el suelo e ignorando su molestia.

— ¡E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Sal inmediatamente de MI habitación. —Le exigió, señalando la puerta de salida. En vez de mostrarse avergonzado, el moreno destelló una de sus dragonezcas sonrisas.

— ¿Te incómodo?

— ¡SÍ!

— Pues que mala suerte para ti, enana. —Le soltó con una carcajada, tumbándose en una de las camas con los brazos detrás de la nuca. La chica no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.— Esta también será mi habitación mientras estemos aquí. ¿No te lo dijeron? El desnudista será quien duerma solo.

Levy nunca se había sentido tan fuera de sí. Se dijo que si descubría al que decidió semejante tontería, le patearía el trasero con unas letras de acero. Hacía un esfuerzo inhumano por mantener el control de su cuerpo, pero era obvio que estaba hiperventilando. Quizás si se tratara de otra persona, inclusive de Gray, su reacción habría sido menos violenta. Porque nada podía ser más vergonzoso que hallarse medio desnuda, empapada y con sólo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo frente a Gajeel Redfox.

— ¿Podrías darme, al menos... u-un poco de espacio? —Le pidió con voz estrangulada. Él la miró un segundo, y aunque muy en el fondo deseaba decir que no, se giró en la cama de cara a la terraza, dándole la espalda a la peliazul.

Ella suspiró e intentó recoger la ropa que había tirado al suelo. Sin embargo, la presencia de Gajeel seguía poniéndola nerviosa, pues cada centímetro de su piel estaba hirviendo. Al final encontró su pijama en la mochila de viaje que llevaba, aunque maldijo que se tratara de un conjunto bastante revelador.

— Ya está. —Le avisó al pelinegro, resignada.

Pero él no se giró. En cambio, se quedó en esa posición, respirando lentamente. Levy supuso que se había quedado dormido y no le dio importancia, más incluso, decidió imitarlo.

— Buenas noches, Gajeel. Espero que sueñes con algo diferente a lo que viste hace un momento. —Dijo, creyendo que serían palabras lanzadas al aire.

Sin embargo, cierto moreno entornó los ojos con la vista clavada en la terraza.

— Yo también lo espero. —Susurró para sí mismo.

::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Juvia se despertó con una paz increíble que Erza notó de inmediato.

— Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? —Le dijo desde su cama, con una sonrisa cálida.

— Sí, Juvia durmió toda la noche. Gracias por cederle a Juvia la bañera anoche, creo que incluso desaparecieron las ojeras. —Susurró en respuesta la maga de agua, volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero sin la intención de volver a dormirse. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y se metió en la suya, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus hombros.

— Sí, ya no están. —Confirmó con mucha seguridad, arrancándole a Juvia una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Juvia puede hacerle una pregunta?

— Claro que sí. —Dijo Erza, entre confundida y curiosa.

— ¿Por qué vino Erza al viaje?

Titania miró a su compañera de cuarto con detenimiento. Juvia era de las magas más inocentes de Fairy Tail junto con Wendy y Lissana, de modo que sus preguntas no solían llevar ninguna malicia oculta. Sus ojos azules brillaban con pura curiosidad, enterneciéndola. Además, se dijo, serenando su expresión, no podía llevarlo dentro por más tiempo.

— Estoy buscando a alguien.

Impactada por la respuesta, Juvia apenas pudo formular una oración coherente.

— ¿Aquí? ¿A las Islas Lánguidas? ¿Tiene a alguien conocido viviendo aquí?

— No... —Respondió Erza, insegura.— Al menos, no lo creo. Supe que su trayectoria de viaje incluía estas Islas, y conociéndole, sé que vendrá a este palacio. Como sabrás, aquí está la mayor recolección de información del mundo.

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron de golpe.

— ¡Está buscando a Jellal! —Exclamó, conmocionada, ganándose una mirada de alarma de la pelirroja, quien además le cubrió la boca con las manos.

— ¡Shhh! Baja la voz. —Le susurró.— Sí, lo estoy buscando. Pero nadie puede saberlo. Él sigue siendo un prófugo de la ley a pesar de que salvó gran parte de Fiore. —Le explicó, denotando cierta amargura en sus últimas palabras. Juvia comprendió lo mucho que significaba el joven para Erza, y lo mucho que ésta sufría por la situación en la que ambos estaban involucrados.— Después de todo lo que pasó, supe que no podríamos vernos mientras siguiera en Fiore.

— Por eso le pidió a Levy que le dejara venir, para encontrarse con... _él_. —Dijo Juvia en voz baja cuando Erza pensó que podía soltarla. La pelirroja asintió con seriedad. Por su parte, la maga de agua sintió que algo le presionaba en el pecho. Lo que sentían Erza y Jellal era mutuo, y sin embargo, no habían tenido oportunidad de estar juntos como correspondía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Bajó la mirada, consternada.— ¿Por qué le cuenta todo esto a Juvia? ¿No cree Erza que Juvia pueda meter la pata y arruinar su plan?

— No. —Soltó Erza con simpleza, abrazando a la peliazul y acurrucándola contra su pecho.— No lo creo. Porque confío mucho en Juvia desde lo que pasó en la Isla Tenru. Supe que tus sentimientos son fuertes y leales. Sé que nunca me harías daño de forma voluntaria... —Hizo una pausa en la que ambas pudieron disfrutar del calor corporal de la otra. Entonces, una sonrisa maternal apareció en los labios de la mayor.— Y tampoco a Gray.

— ¡E-Erza! —Juvia levantó la vista, alarmada y confundida. No era la primera vez que la pelirroja la animaba con respecto al mago de hielo, pues éstos dos eran muy buenos amigos, pero por algún motivo su confianza provocó en Juvia una calidez desbordante, digna de la que sintió cuando conoció al mismísimo Gray.

— Tranquila. —Le susurró con la misma expresión serena que tanto la caracterizaba. Le acarició los rizos azules y la incitó a relajarse.— Sé que todo estará bien. Sólo debes velar por ti ahora, Juvia. No te culpes más.

— V-Vale. —Respondió Juvia con un hilo de voz, con varias lágrimas de alivio resbalando por sus mejillas.

::::::::

Cuando llegó la hora del desayuno, cinco magos hambrientos bajaron a reencontrarse con Lucian en el portal principal de la sala de invitados. El palacio era tan grande que cada sector tenía su propia terraza, su propio jardín y su propia biblioteca. Algunos pasillos eran como intrincados laberintos y casi todos conducían al exterior, de modo que todo estaba siempre muy iluminado. Las chicas se reunieron de inmediato y charlaron acerca de como pasaron la noche (evidentemente Levy fue quien tuvo más tema de conversación), mientras Gajeel y Gray a duras penas se dirigieron la palabra.

No que hubiesen creado alguna mala relación entre ambos, pues el viaje en barco los había puesto especialmente de mal humor, pero Gajeel apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y Gray parecía más distraído que nunca.

Lucian los condujo hacia un enorme comedor que tenía un techo abovedado con runas grabadas en los bordes. Levy y Juvia estuvieron charlando acera de las runas mientras comían.

— ¿Levi entiende lo que dicen? —Preguntó con asombro la chica de ojos azules. La otra asintió con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

— Sí, más que un hechizo, parece un poema. Habla acerca de una doncella de perlas y un ladrón de mares. —Le explicó, antes de torcer el gesto.— Sin embargo, el final del poema está un poco desgastado. Diría que incluso...

Gajeel notó enseguida que Lucian se tensaba a su lado.

— Es un viejo proverbio, señorita McGarden, le sugiero que no ocupe su tiempo en esa tontería. —Le soltó con sequedad.— Hay cientos de runas a lo largo del Palacio de luz, si quiere echarles un vistazo.

Levy se encogió levemente, pero el dragon slayer pudo notar que estaba molesta. No era la primera vez que el guía la interrumpía o la limitaba de algún modo. Aunque deseaba ponerse de su lado, el tal Lucian le parecía cada vez más y más sospechoso. Siguieron charlando sobre cosas menos polémicas mientras probaban cada manjar de la isla. Había desde la fruta más dulce y exótica hasta el marisco más fresco y delicioso.

— Juvia casi lo olvidaba. —Exclamó la chica una vez que hubiese terminado con su filete de pescado. Erza, Levy y Gajeel la miraron con curiosidad.— Juvia quisiera hablar con los hombres de ayer con respecto a su problema. Juvia quiere ser útil como Levy mientras esté aquí. —Dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es fantástico, Juvia! —La animó Levy, a su lado izquierdo, y entre ambas compartieron una risa fresca.

— Es una buena ocupación. —Aceptó Erza, a su lado derecho, y le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.— Fairy Tail siempre debe mostrar su ayuda a otros.

— Geheee... Sólo ten cuidado de no hundir la isla. —Se burló el dragon slayer, aunque se veía más animado. Juvia le dedicó un puchero de reproche, tan cargado de afecto como siempre.

— Puedo hablar con los Eruditos para que dividan su tiempo como mejor les acomode. —Concilió Lucian, limpiándose elegantemente los labios con una servilleta.— Podrían dedicar unas horas al estudio con la señorita McGarden y otras más con la señorita Loxar.

Ambas peliazules se hallaban asintiendo, emocionadas, hasta que un sonido de fastidio las interrumpió. Todos se giraron hacia Gray, sorprendidos, y un silencio sepulcral predominó en el comedor.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, Ice Boy? —Lo atajó Gajeel con molestia.

Gray, sin embargo, parecía completamente ajeno a su conversación.

— No, en absoluto.

Les tomó un poco de tiempo retomar el desayuno, pero al final fue Erza quien colaboró para que todo siguiera su curso. Gajeel y Levy charlaron y bromearon, a pesar de la tensión entre ambos causada por compartir habitación, y Erza procuró toda su atención en Juvia. Lucian se mantuvo impasible, aunque de vez en cuando respondía las dudas de Levy respecto al palacio y a la biblioteca principal. Al final prometió escoltarla a ésta última en compañía de Erza, puesto que Gajeel y Gray habían decidido explorar otras partes del palacio.

Cuando retiraron los platos y todos se prepararon para marcharse, Juvia se despidió de sus amigas para ir en busca de los Eruditos. Se distrajo un momento en uno de los tantos portales del pasillo con vista al mar. El cielo estaba de un azul turquesa que se reflejaba en el mar. Algunas garzas volaban hacia un pequeño lago en medio del jardín. Se hallaba tan ensimismada en el paisaje que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

— Juvia. —La llamó una voz masculina, imposible de confundir.

— Gray-sama. —Susurró, con una mezcla de sentimientos arremolinándose en su pecho. Resultaba inútil fingir que la cercanía del pelinegro no la emocionaba, pero a esas alturas, prefería mantener un perfil cauteloso.— Juvia creyó que iba a pasear por el jardín.

— No, hace demasiado calor. Quería subir a una de las terrazas a ver si cojo una brisa más fresca. —Hizo una pausa que casi enloqueció a la joven. ¿Es que él no entendía lo mucho que le costaba no lanzarse a sus brazos? Y como si le leyera la mente, sólo para torturarla un poco más, le dedicó una lenta sonrisa. Una sonrisa tipo "Gray Fullbuster".— ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Juvia se quedó muda, por primera vez en su vida. El modo en cómo se lo dijo habría bastado para que le propusiera matrimonio, pero...

— Juvia lo siente. —Susurró.— Juvia iba de camino a la biblioteca del sector de estudio, en busca de los Eruditos. Juvia quiere ayudar todo lo que pueda, como miembro de Fairy Tail, y...

— Ya. —La cortó Gray con amargura. Al principio, la maga de agua no supo a qué se debía esta hostilidad, cuando de pronto, se vio atrapada entre la pared del pasillo y el cuerpo de Gray. Aturdida, levantó la mirada al pelinegro y lo interrogó en silencio exigiendo una buena explicación al respecto. Sin embargo, él lucía más serio que nunca.— Te dije que no hicieras eso. No es tu maldita obligación.

— A Juvia no le molesta. —Replicó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar racional.— Y Juvia quiere saber si lo que dicen los ancianos y Levy es cierto. Juvia quiere saber si se siente atraída por su elemento de forma natural.

— ¿Atraída por el agua? —Sugirió Gray en voz baja y ronca, acercándose un poco más. Estaban aún más cerca de lo que estuvieron en el barco. Juvia simplemente no podía pensar sin que le latiera el corazón como un colibrí.— Hay algo raro aquí, no me trae ninguna buena espina. No quiero que te vuelvas un conejillo de indias para un grupo de extraños.

— ¡Juvia no es el conejillo de indias de nadie! —Insistió, subiendo las manos al pecho masculino en un patético intento por apartarlo.— Y Gray-sama no puede decidir lo que Juvia puede o no puede hacer.

— No hubieses dicho eso hace unos meses. —Le susurró el pelinegro al oído, acariciándola con su aliento. Él sabía que ese era un golpe bajo, por lo que maldijo y emitió una áspera disculpa.— Juvia, hazme caso. No les permitas hacerte daño.

— El único que hace daño a Juvia ahora mismo es Gray-sama. —Le dijo con firmeza, aunque el mago pudo notar un ligero quiebre en su voz. Como si contuviera las lágrimas. Esto fue peor que una bofetada para el muchacho. Se apartó, mirando a Juvia con ojos inquisitivos.— Mira a Juvia como si cometiera un crimen, constantemente. —Susurró, sacando lo que había llevado por dentro desde lo sucedido en Tártaros.

— No lo hago. —Replicó él, aunque no sonaba seguro.

— ¡Sí que lo hace! Gray-sama mira de ese modo a Juvia todo el tiempo desde... —La chica no pudo contener más tiempo el llanto, y las lágrimas saladas cayeron por todo su rostro. A Gray casi se le parte el alma.— Desde que Juvia acabó con la vida de Silver-sama.

Ahí estaba. Nada más que decir.

El tema que ambos estuvieron evitando tanto tiempo por miedo a que el dolor apareciera de nuevo. Y lo hizo. Gray no pudo evitar recordar a su padre desvaneciéndose frente a él y Juvia no pudo evitar recordar su voz, su despedida. Pero había algo más que ella no parecía comprender.

— No te culpo por lo que hiciste. —Le explicó él. Si bien, Juvia estaba molesta, no podía interrumpirlo mientras veía en sus ojos grises un deseo misterioso. Parecía atormentado y, sobre todo, enojado consigo mismo. La tomó por los hombros, con los pulgares acariciaron la sedosa piel femenina de la maga.— Mi padre está en paz gracias a ti. Volvió con mi madre gracias a ti. Y fue gracias a ti que los demás se salvaron. No puedo más que agradecerte por ello.

Mientras más lo escuchaba, más esperanzas nacían en el pecho de la peliazul, quien lacrimosa, acarició la mejilla de Gray.

— Entonces, ¿por qué...?

— No lo entenderías. —La cortó, desviando la mirada. Era como si toda la sinceridad que el pelinegro pudo transmitir se cerrara en un segundo, tras una compuerta imposible de abrir a voluntad.— No soy como tu. No soy tan valiente.

— Gray-sama...

Él apartó su mano sin lastimarla, pero con la firmeza de alguien que no admite réplicas al respecto.

— Aléjate de esos sujetos, Juvia. _Por favor_. —Le pidió con seriedad. Sin embargo, Juvia no podía ceder después de todo lo que él le dijo.

— No. Tal vez Gray-sama tenga miedo de decir lo que siente o hacer lo que quiere, pero como bien dijo, Juvia no es así. —Sentenció, escabulléndose por un hueco bajo su brazo y alejándose por el pasillo.

No necesitaba volver el rostro para saber cómo la estaba mirando. Porque podía sentir su mirada inquisitiva encima, sus ojos que todo lo juzgaban puestos en su espalda. Como caricias o pesados bloques de hierro.

.

.

¡Muchas a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus hermosos comentarios! Como se darán cuenta, tener tanta actividad en los reviews me motiva a escribir un poco más rápido 3

Lamento si la historia parece un poco lenta, pero como dije, va para largo. Principalmente porque a Juvia y a Levy les tocará enfrentar muchos peligros, y Gajeel y Gray deben evitar matarse entre sí (?) (Ahora empiezo a creer que habría sido benéfico meter a Natsu y Lucy en el viaje, pero... meeeeh).

Ahora sí, a responder algunas dudas~

Diane Redfox: No tengo un día en particular para publicar, lo hago cuando tengo un nuevo capítulo y de preferencia el inicio del que sigue. Aunque con este fic no suelo tardar más de una semana en actualizarlo.

Elibe: ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara! Y bueno, se hace lo que se puede para mantener a los personajes canon, aunque siento que Juvia y Gray se me salen un poquito por cosa del fanservice. Y te entiendo, Juvia también es mi personaje favorito de FT~

A todos los demás, muchas gracias de nuevo y no duden en seguir leyendo~


	6. Pesadillas 5'5

Bueno, éste es un pequeño "regalo" por la multitud de hermosos reviews que me han enviado. Ciertamente amo escribir este fic, pero pensé que sería maravilloso exponer un poco el punto de vista de Gray, que tan reservado ha estado en esta historia. A partir de aquí empezaré a centrarme más en Levy y Gajeel de nuevo, pero sin olvidarme de este par de hermosos azules~ Erza tendrá que esperar un poco más para agarrar protagonismo. ¡Este fic va para largo!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5.5. Pesadillas**

_Mi pesadilla más grande es siempre la misma. Lo único que ha cambiado con el paso de los años es la persona que lo protagoniza. Hoy has sido tú._

'''

_POV Gray_

_._

Corría sin detenerme por un sendero azul. Me di cuenta que llevaba horas en esa carrera sin detenerme porque me faltaba el aliento y me dolía el pecho, pero eso no impedía que siguiera corriendo. Debí darme cuenta en ese momento que estaba soñando, pero para mi desgracia, era una de esas pesadillas donde crees que todo es real, por más fantástico que sea.

Había algo detrás de la espesa niebla del sendero que me llamaba. Al principio era un tenue murmullo, tímido y distante. _"Gray, Gray, Gray"_, repetía. Pero entre más corría, la voz se volvía más insistente... y yo me desesperaba más.

Creí que me volvería loco por no avanzar ni un centímetro, hasta que, de pronto, ese pequeño murmullo se convirtió en un grito desgarrador. Sólo podía significar dolor.

Mi corazón se desbocó con tanta violencia que, de no estar dormido, me habría matado. Intenté acelerar el paso, gritando el nombre de la persona que me llamaba. Pero de mi boca no surgió ningún sonido. Fue como volverse mudo de pronto, pero todavía podía oírla gritar. _"¡GRAY! ¡Gray, por favor! ¡__Ayúdame__!"_. El sonido me estaba desgarrando el alma a tiras.

Entonces, cuando la niebla se disipó frente a mi, caí en cuenta de que estaba rodeado de hielo. Todo el sendero y los árboles estaban hechos de cristal azulado. Y al final de ese bosque de hielo, se encontraba _ella_.

— Juvia. —Me escuché gemir, adolorido, como si me encontrara en otro sitio. Como si fuera otra persona.

Me acerqué lentamente, pero para ese momento, ella ya no gritaba. Se hallaba tendida sobre un manto de nieve, como un ángel del invierno. Sin embargo, me dije con amargura, los ángeles no llevaban la ropa rota y desgarrada, cubierta de sangre. Los ángeles tenían mejillas sonrosadas, no habían lágrimas secas ni palidez en ellas. Me dejé caer de rodillas junto a su cuerpo, incapaz de tocarla.

No me sentía valiente, ni fuerte ni audaz.

De hecho, me sentía tan vulnerable como cuando era niño. Sin fuerza y sin magia. Sin una estrategia. Sólo había miedo y frío.

— Juvia. —Repetí, acercando la mano a su rostro. Sabía que estaba temblando, pero no me importó. Toqué su piel y me estremecí por lo fría que estaba. Entonces, alarmado, bajé la mano a su pecho. No necesitaba ver a través de ella para saber que su corazón se había congelado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? No lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de culparme a mi mismo. Si hubiese corrido más rápido... Si hubiese deshecho todo ese hielo...

Recuerdo haber gritado, llorado y gritado aún más fuerte.

Escondí la cabeza sobre su pecho durante lo que pudo ser una eternidad, pero entonces... una mano pequeña me acarició la espalda. Estaba fría y me era sumamente familiar, porque me había tocado un millón de veces desde hacía más de un año. Levanté la mirada y me topé con sus ojos azules, los cuales me observaron, empañados y confundidos.

Lo último que escuché antes de despertar de golpe en la cama de mi habitación del palacio, fue:

— ¿Quién eres tú?

::::::::

Me di un baño de agua caliente de una hora, luego de haberme despertado. Todavía no amanecía y normalmente me molestaba el calor, pero después de un sueño como ese, prefería evitar el frío a como diera lugar. Recargué la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y miré el techo, pensativo.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas dolorosas en mi vida, pero todo se limitaba al mismo miedo de siempre: Perderles.

Uno por uno, cada persona que se había vuelto importante para mi iba desapareciendo. Mis padres, Ul, y aunque no murió, Ultear pagó un precio muy alto por salvar mi vida. Constantemente me preguntaba si llevaba una maldición encima, si había nacido con el destino de perder a todo aquel que me quisiera. La idea de perder a Juvia me estaba enloqueciendo, pero no encontraba el valor para admitirlo. Porque decirlo en voz alta sería declarar lo que sentía por ella, y eso sólo me haría más vulnerable. No quería repetir lo mismo de siempre.

— Ya no. —Susurré en privado, entre las pequeñas nubes de vapor.

Pero... ¿cómo podría seguir ignorándola si ella no dejaba de tentarme?

Siempre tan linda, siempre tan gentil y divertida. Por sobre todo, siempre tan benévola. Era tan inocente que no parecía darse cuenta de lo fuerte que era, pues no muchos tenían esa fortaleza para amar y expresar sus emociones. Sobre todo yo. ¿Cómo decirle que parecía una ninfa con esos vestidos que el palacio le había proporcionado? ¿Cómo decirle que el olor a sal marina la hacía exquisita y tentadora? ¿Cómo decirle que a veces me perdía en sus ojos y en sus labios? ¿Cómo decirle que me volvía loco ver una cama vacía a mi lado pues me hacía desearla ahí conmigo?

Supuse que tarde o temprano tendría que decir algo, ya que mis arranques de celos iban en aumento. Y ni ella era tan paciente para aguantar mi mal carácter por el fin de los días.

Agotado y molesto, me dejé hundir en el agua caliente de la bañera.


	7. La magia de los cuentos I

.

.

**Capítulo 6. La magia de los cuentos I**

_Existe una magia en los cuentos de hadas. La mayoría provienen de la Luna._

'''

Primer día. Luz de Luna

— Juvia acordó pasar la mitad del día con los Eruditos. —Contaba la maga desde el interior del baño. Erza la escuchaba atentamente mientras se arreglaba las horquillas en el intrincado peinado que se hacía frente al espejo.— Por las mañanas estudiarán con Levy. Al anochecer los señores Mikelangelo, Rhys y Rohan se encargarán de Juvia.

— Eso suena muy organizado. —Comentó Erza con aceptación, admirando su trabajo en el espejo. Algunos mechones escarlatas se le escapaban del tocado, pero eso sólo la hacía verse más hermosa. Se sonrió a sí misma y descansó la espalda en el marco de la puerta del baño, donde Juvia aún se hallaba aseándose.

— Sí, son hombres muy ocupados. —Corroboró ella, levantando la vista. Se le veía ilusionada y en cierto modo nerviosa, por lo que Erza se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la bañera.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

— No, gracias. Juvia no tardará más tiempo. —Le respondió la peliazul, restregándose algo cristalino sobre las piernas.— El señor Mikelangelo sugirió a Juvia que se bañara con unas sales especiales mientras se encuentre en el Palacio, ya que según sus teorías, mejora el flujo de magia en un mago elemental.

— Parecen tener muchas ideas respecto a los magos elementales, ¿verdad? —Susurró Erza, mirando un punto indefinido de la pared. Aunque no sonaba molesta, Juvia había pasado el tiempo suficiente con la pelirroja para saber cuando algo le inquietaba. Buscó sus ojos pardos y, cuando los encontró, descubrió un profundo ceño fruncido.— Juvia. —La llamó, sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada.— ¿Te han explicado lo que harán contigo?

Juvia se tensó ligeramente, pues no se podía subestimar la mirada preocupada de Erza Scarlet.

— N-No exactamente. —Admitió, encogiéndose en la bañera y abrazándose las piernas desnudas.— Han dicho a Juvia que serán cosas sencillas como usar magia de elemental en las playas de la isla y observar a Juvia durante las noches de luna. También dijeron que harán algunas preguntas a Juvia. —Miró un largo rato a la pelirroja.— ¿Crees que Juvia corre peligro? —Preguntó en voz baja, tuteándola. Después del apoyo que había significado Erza para ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que empezaba a hablarle con más confianza.

— Es posible. —Consintió con una expresión pensativa.— Desde que nos acercamos a las Islas Lánguidas he sentido extrañas presencias provenientes del mar. No puedo asegurar que estén relacionadas con los Eruditos o la gente de este país, pero... es mejor ser precavidos. —Aconsejó, un instante antes de suavizar la mirada y el tono de su voz. Acarició uno de los rizos de Juvia y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa maternal.— De todos modos, no es muy probable que ellos quieran hacerte algo malo. Diviértete y no te preocupes demasiado.

Las palabras de Erza animaron a Juvia, quien la miró con un brillo de emoción.

— Sí, Juvia se divertirá mucho. Y... —Tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la abrazó contra su mejilla.— Juvia confía plentamente en que encontrarás a Jellal muy pronto.

Aunque Erza casi sufre un infarto por lo cursi que sonaba aquello, intentó sobreponerse a la vergüenza que le provocaba el recuerdo de Jellal y asintió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Hey, chicas! —Las llamó Levy desde la habitación, pues había decidido arreglarse con ellas en vez de someterse a las burlas de Gajeel y a la vergüenza de cambiarse en el mismo cuarto donde él estuviera respirando.— No se demoren o los chicos se pondrán de mal humor.

— ¿Más aún? —Bromeó Erza, arrancándoles a las otras magas una carcajada. A Juvia le sorprendía lo feliz que podía ser ahora, a pesar del sufrimiento que había estado cargando desde la batalla de Tártaros. Era como si la isla le transmitiera una alegría y seguridad especial, como si una voz le susurrara al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Incluso cuando en el fondo su corazón se hallaba nervioso por lo ocurrido en la mañana con Gray, se dijo que su voluntad no sufriría ningún rasguño.

::::::::

Cuando bajaron al comedor principal del Palacio de luz, las chicas ahogaron gritos de admiración. La sala era por lo menos del doble del tamaño que el comedor en el que habían desayunado por la mañana, iluminado por una multitud de velas apiladas estratégicamente en las paredes y el techo abovedado.

Dado que el gobernador de la isla —Coben McLeod— estaría presente, la velada sería estrictamente formal. Esto ponía un poco nerviosas a Levy y a Juvia, aunque no parecía ser un problema para Erza, quien estaba acostumbrada a ser correcta diariamente.

Los muchachos ya se habían instalado en la enorme mesa del comedor, junto a varios Eruditos y miembros de las más respetadas familias de la zona. Estaban evidentemente incómodos e incluso molestos por sus trajes de cuello alto y saco negro.

Gajeel, que había preparado una mirada especial para Levy que gritara _"¡TE ODIO! ¡Maldita enana! ¡Me haces vestir como idiota frente a otros idiotas!"_, se quedó en estado de shock al ver llegar a las féminas. Le sorprendía descubrir que Levy se veía algo más que bonita. Esta absolutamente preciosa. El vestido estilo griego salpicado de dorado la hacía parecer una antigua diosa de la sabiduría, y ni qué decir del brillo en sus ojos avellana.

Gray sufrió algo bastante parecido, con excepción de que reprimió cualquier evidencia de su alteración. Su rostro parecía esculpido en hielo, aunque por dentro se hallaba gritando. ¿Desde cuando su corazón latía con tanta intensidad por Juvia? Si bien el estilo de su vestimenta era parecido al de Levy, difería en aspectos muy importantes como el color y los accesorios. La tela de su vestido azul parecía ser la seda más fina que alguien pudo tejer, cubriendo capa por capa el por sí hermoso cuerpo de la joven. De su cuello colgaba un collar de oro que parecía sujetar el escote del vestido, y en juego con él, adornaba en su cintura un cinturón del mismo material.

_"Diosas"_, pensaron a la par los magos.

Y Erza tampoco se quedaba atrás, con un vestido de intrincados bordados negros estilo persa bien ajustado al cuerpo. Como siempre, revelaba una barbaridad de piel, pero ésto sólo hacía resaltar su personalidad segura y elegante.

Todos recibieron a las damas con halagos, reverencias y saludos formales hasta que se sentaron al lado de sus compañeros.

Juvia quiso mantenerse tan lejos de Gray como fuera posible, aunque lo más que logró fue que la asignaran al asiento de enfrente. La chica de dio cuenta que esto era incluso peor, ya que de este modo resultaba imposible ignorar su mirada constante sobre su persona.

La cena fue viento en popa según la opinión general.

Los Eruditos habían volcado su atención en Erza, quien les escuchaba atentamente y, en secreto, decidía si eran o no una amenaza para sus amigos. Gajeel y Levy seguían limando asperezas en discusiones afectuosas respecto a los modales y otras banalidades que, al final, fueron suspendidas por el gobernador McLeod. Al parecer a éste no le molestaban las informalidades, de forma que dio luz verde al dragon slayer de comportarse como quisiera.

Gray y Juvia, por lo tanto, debían estar en paz. O al menos es lo que se hubiese esperado de ellos.

Cada vez que uno de los ancianos llamaba su atención para hablar de los estudios que realizarían la noche siguiente, Gray los observaba con una intensidad que terminaba por incomodar a la maga de agua. Le hacía recordar la cercanía que habían compartido en el barco y en el pasillo, como si se tratara de algo más que simple preocupación amistosa. Gray estaba francamente celoso, y eso los estaba desquiciando a ambos.

Aunque no temía que Juvia sintiera ganas de probar el romance en brazos de un hombre que podría ser su abuelo, le hastiaba que la chica centrara tanto su atención en extraños que, además de todo, eran muy sospechosos. Le dolía no poder admitir a gritos que extrañaba sus atenciones, sus sonrisas y sus constantes "Gray-sama".

Orgullo, maldecían sus adentros con fuertes explosiones de locura, maldito orgullo.

Bien entrada la noche, cuando todos se hallaban satisfechos, alguien mencionó que se acercaba la medianoche. McLeod dio un breve discurso de agradecimiento y despedida hacia los presentes, quienes lo acompañaron con aplausos educados. Justo cuando los magos de Fairy Tail se retiraban de la mesa, dos cosas ocurrieron de forma consecutiva, logrando que Erza se sintiera indecisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Por un lado, el gobernador McLeod atrajo a Levy con la evidente intención de llevarla a algún lugar a solas, lo que alarmó tanto a Gajeel que se volvió la sombra de la pequeña maga de escritura sólida, un acto que no podía pasarse por alto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por el otro, Juvia había cogido tanta confianza con Rohan, uno de los Eruditos que estudiarían con ella el comportamiento del agua salina, que parecían inseparables al momento de retirarse de la sala entre invitado e invitado. Aunque Rohan parecía un hombre agradable, era el más joven de todos los estudioso, pudiendo rondar los treinta o treinta y cinco años. Además, para aumentar la discordia, poseía un atractivo exótico imposible de ignorar. De un momento a otro, como salido de la nada, Gray había sujetado a Juvia del brazo y la había retenido contra su cuerpo, masacrando en su imaginación al Erudito.

Erza no sabía qué situación era más urgente.

— ¡Buenas personas! —Rió, para sorpresa de todos, Rohan. McLeod había tolerado la presencia de Gajeel a regañadientes, aunque conforme salían del comedor parecía más y más interesado en él. Sin embargo, Rohan estaba desatornillado de la risa. Sus camaradas estudiosos lo miraron con vergüenza ajena, reprobación y, para qué negarlo, resignación. Estaban acostumbrados a la vivacidad de su miembro más joven. Pero Gray no lo entendía, así que lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.— Sin duda, los magos de Fairy Tail son tan enérgicos como me contaron que eran.

— Sólo sabemos cuidar de los nuestros. —Replicó el alquimista con desconcierto, aunque el enfado seguía presente.

— Ya lo veo, ya lo veo. —Aceptó Rohan con un gesto humilde.— No dudo que también sepan cuidar lo que es _suyo_. —Por un instante el estudioso le pareció horriblemente parecido a su padre, Silver. Y por la tensión de Juvia, supo que a ella también se lo había parecido.— Sólo cuida bien de tu chica...

— ¡E-Ella no es mi...! —Quiso interceder Gray, ruborizado. En ese momento, y sin dar tiempo a que pudiera terminar su hiriente negación, Juvia se safó de su agarre y se marchó sin demoras del comedor. Gray sintió que el piso le fallaba por un segundo.

— No vaya a ser que alguien se la quiera robar. —Concluyó el Erudito con una sonrisa aplastante. El mago se quedó callado y lo miró con ácido desprecio.

Ciertamente, pensaron Erza y Gray a la vez, ahí había gato encerrado.

Sólo que él no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de McLeod o alguno de los Eruditos. Ni siquiera de Rohan. Al fin se había dado cuenta que el rumbo que iba tomando el viaje no era el que él había creído en un principio. No se trataba de un tranquilo vaivén como el de las olas en medio del océano. Ni siquiera se trataba de una tormenta pasajera. Era el mismísimo camino a la perdición entre torbellinos.

Y si no se daba prisa y arreglaba las cosas, ese enloquecedor remolino los succionaría a todos y no podrían salir de ahí jamás.

::::::::

No había salido a llorar. Curiosamente, no sentía tristeza respecto a las últimas ocurrencias en el interior del palacio. La melancolía había abrazado sus ideas en el barco y el primer día de sus estadía, pero ahora eran sólo vestigios, como las cenizas que quedan después de una hoguera. Entendía que la ira no era un mejor sentimiento, pero le proporcionaba mayor claridad mental.

La suficiente, al menos, para salir a tomar aire fresco.

Una de las reglas básicas que Lucian les había dictaminado desde su llegada fue no salir después de media noche del palacio.

Era una regla molesta para Juvia, quien disfrutaba del cielo nocturno y de las tranquilas aguas bañadas en luz de luna, pero no había pensado seriamente en romperla hasta esa noche.

Dejó atrás las pequeñas sandalias de cuero que hacían juego con el vestido y vagó por los jardines buscando una fuente profunda de agua.

Encontró una pared de arbusto de dos metros que, de día, debía ser alucinante. Poseía flores de colores chillones como rojo y amarillo. La maga pensó que todo el Palacio de luz, incluyendo los jardines y su muralla, hacía honor a su nombre dado el constante recordatorio a los colores del fuego.

Sin embargo, justo cuando pretendía tocar una de estas flores de aspecto incisivo, se dio cuenta que esta pared de arbusto estaba sobrepuesto con otro idéntico, escondiendo la entrada a otro jardín. Tal descubrimiento hizo saltar a su corazón de emoción y curiosidad. Olvidó parcialmente el disgusto que la había llevado ahí afuera, pues toda su atención estaba siendo eclipsada por ese pequeño y desconcertante refugio.

El estrecho espacio le acarició el cuerpo, provocándole cosquilleos e intensos picores. Justo cuando cruzó al otro lado y descubrió el tesoro escondido, el sonido de los arbustos agitándose la llenó de alarma. ¡En que aprietos se había ido a meter por un pequeño enfado!

La joven se llevó una mano al pecho, que retumbaba como himno de guerra, y no pudo respirar hasta que descubrió que la figura masculina que la había seguido pertenecía a Gray.

Abatida por la multitud de emociones, pero no por eso menos aliviada, Juvia se retorció los cabellos que le colgaban a cada lado de la cabeza con las manos.

— ¡Gray-sama! —Exclamó, susurrante.— Casi le provoca a Juvia un infarto.

— Lo siento. —Le respondió el moreno en voz baja. Entonces la mirada del mago se posó sobre algo a espaldas de la chica, lo que llamó su atención.

Ambos observaron con una mezcla de fascinación y desconcierto el enorme sauce que se erguía, poderoso y un poco taciturno, contra la piedra caliza del palacio. Era tan grande que de inmediato lo reconocieron como el "sauce de la justicia", como lo habían llamado los marinos que iban a bordo del barco que los dejó en la isla. Podía verse incluso tras la gran muralla, como una extensión viva del Palacio de luz. Agitaba sus hojas con la tranquilidad de la noche, con un vestigio extraño de magia que los mantuvo hipnotizados un largo rato.

Juvia se preguntó cómo un árbol tan grande podía tener ocultas sus raíces en un jardín como ese. Era como intentar ocultar el cielo o el sol.

Debajo del árbol había, además, un pequeño manantial con un par de peces nadando en sus calmadas y cristalinas aguas. Ninguno de los magos había visto nunca una escena tan mística y sagrada.

— Juvia... —Susurró Gray, como si necesitase saber que la joven continuaba respirando. Deseaba rescatarla del hechizo que los había hecho prisioneros en un principio.

En efecto, la voz del alquimista trajo a la peliazul de regreso a la realidad. Se giró lentamente hacia él, cayendo en cuenta que se estaba quitando las botas. Desconcertada, ladeó el rostro.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Gray-sama?

— Estás llorando. —Le susurró él, ignorando su pregunta.

No había forma de controlar sus acciones, por extrañas e irracionales que pudieran parecer.

Juvia se llevó los dedos a las mejillas y las descubrió húmedas. ¿En verdad había estado llorando? ¿Por qué?

— Este lugar...

— Hay algo aquí. —Concilió Gray, mirando el inmenso sauce, no sin cierto recelo.— Me recuerda a la tumba de Mavis.

— ¿Gray-sama piensa que estamos pisando terreno sagrado?

— No lo sé, pero por si las dudas... —Echó sus botas fuera del pequeño jardín, por el estrecho cortijo que atravesaron con anterioridad.

Mientras él hacía eso, Juvia caminó hacia el manantial con excelsa lentitud y ceremonia. La humedad que destilaba la tierra y la hierba a sus pies no era común, ni tampoco el dulce aroma que desprendían las ramas del sauce. Casi podía escuchar su respiración, su pulso.

Se hincó frente al manantial, admirando el par de peces. ¡Eran sólo dos!

— Juvia... —Repitió Gray a sus espaldas, preocupado. Sin embargo, él también podía sentir la energía vibrando y atrayendo su cuerpo.

— Lo sé, estoy bien. —Le aseguró la joven.

— ¿Por qué ocultarían un lugar así? —Murmuró pensativo, sentándose a su lado.

Era extraño sentir aquella paz. Se respiraba la calma y podía sentirse su caricia sobre la piel, como una brisa afectuosa que les aseguraba en un suspiro que todo iría bien. Ambos, alumbrados por la platinada luz de luna, absorbieron aquella energía y escucharon el sutil canto del viento. Se sentían tan a salvo en aquel lecho de hierba que ni siquiera se alteraron por las lágrimas que fluían, esta vez en ambos magos.

_"El lugar está protegido por magia"._

Les comunicó una voz que ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer. Juvia se estremeció y Gray frunció el ceño. Él quiso tomar su mano con fuerza, pero se limitó a mirarla. Además del desconcierto que les provocaba el refugio del jardín, había también cierto reconocimiento en las miradas de ambos. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

_"No teman, por favor. No teman. Nada en este lugar podrá dañarlos jamás. Recuérdenlo"._

— No lo soporto. —Anuncio Juvia con la voz rota en un intento de romper el hechizo, levantándose con cierta torpeza y presura. Lucía más alterada por la extraña profundidad de aquella voz que por algún miedo respecto a las rarezas de la misma. Era como si temiera más a su propia reacción que al posible peligro que pudiera emanar del jardín. Porque en el fondo sabía que tal peligro no existía, pero sí un secreto que ansiaba ser descubierto.

Y algo le decía que no estaba lista para ello, ni tampoco su corazón.

Salió corriendo por el cortijo, llenándose de pequeños raspones y rasgando la tela de su vestido.

No tenía el valor de mirar hacia atrás, de calmar sus atropellados pensamientos que carecían de todo sentido racional. Se cubrió sus oídos fuertemente con las menos y cerró los ojos, como si de este modo pudiera aislarse de todo lo demás. En su carrera, una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca e intentó disuadirla de seguir corriendo, pero ella no hizo caso. El resultado del choque de ambas fuerzas fue, como se podía esperar, una caída rotunda sobre la hierba húmeda.

La maga gimió, entre adolorida y ofuscada, y escuchó un gruñido masculino sobre su cuerpo.

— Gray... —Susurró, tan sorprendida que olvidó cualquier honorífico.

El muchacho intentó incorporarse, pero sólo le bastó notar la suave cercanía de la joven para detenerse a medio camino. Apoyó los codos sobre el suelo, permitiendose mirar ese par de pozos de agua que eran sus ojos. Se veían casi negros a la luz de la luna, aunque ésta le arrancaba algunos destellos plateados. Todo en ellos emanaba una luz blanquecina mágica.

— Dilo de nuevo. —Pidió él en voz baja, pasando una mano por su mejilla.

Juvia se estremeció con fuerza, y no hubo necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería su tan añorado y oxidado príncipe azul.

— Gray. —Repitió, rendida a su mirada. Nunca se habían mirado así. Era algo más que eclipsaba el dolor y el orgullo herido, algo que destellaba claramente y que iba tomando fuerza conforme pasaban los minutos. Era adoración, deseo, cariño, anhelo. En palabras de los románticos, era el amor más sincero, y no había palabra alguna que pudiera definirlo en su totalidad.

Casi adolorido por tal necesidad, Gray tomó el rostro de la joven, su fiel compañera, y la elevó para tomar sus labios.

El beso, salvaje y sediento, no tomó desprevenida a la maga. Tan sólo un poco de sorpresa sentía, más no podía replicar no negar su propio deseo de besarlo. En vez de detenerse a hacer un recuento de los daños, se entregó completamente a él y a su sabor. _Menta_. ¿Y ella? _Té_. Ambos encajaban como dos piezas de uno mismo.

Gray creyó que se volvería loco luego de haber tocado sus labios, pero cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se pegó a él, supo que había caído a un pozo de los deseos. El cielo o el infierno ya podían estar en paz, porque él lo estaba. La acarició sobre la superficie de su vestido, el cual era tan fino que ninguna curva escapaba a la comprensión de sus manos.

¡Joder! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes que aquel choque sería inevitable? Era tan resuelto como ver un tren andar hacia ti de frente. Era tan natural como respirar. Y era tan jodidamente placentero que casi podía oír campanadas.

Un momento... sí oía campanas.

Ambos se detuvieron confundidos cuando el estruendoso sonido recorrió el palacio y sus jardines. Se miraron entre sí, asustados. ¿Alguien había descubierto su pequeña escapada?

Extrañamente alarmados, como si algo terrible pudiera suceder en caso de ser descubiertos, se apartaron el uno del otro y se levantaron. La química, que en algún momento los había unido como dos imanes, parecía querer cambiar la polaridad y ahora los repelía como si se hicieran daño.

Sin mediar más palabra que la expresión de sus miradas, corrieron en direcciones opuestas y buscaron el modo más discreto para entrar al palacio. Descubrieron, cada uno en su escondite, que efectivamente habían guardias movilizados a lo largo y ancho del palacio. Las campanas no dejaban de sonar como un tambor de guerra. Juvia estaba terriblemente asustada y Gray sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho. Y la pregunta de siempre rondaba en sus cabezas: _¿Por qué?_

.

.

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!~

Antes que nada, quiero reiterar mis agradecimientos por seguir este hermoso fic que cada vez amo más y más. También quisiera disculparme por haber tardado en actualizarlo, pero mis razones van más allá de la falta de inspiración e ideas. A decir verdad, he tenido falta de tiempo ya que estoy llevando a cabo un importantísimo proyecto laboral personal, que consiste en vender dibujos a comisión a través de tumblr. Pueden informarse mejor en mi Facebook: "Painalli Lit", el cual utilizaré ahora tanto para fanfics como para fanarts.

¡Ahora la parte que más me gusta! Responder sus hermosos comentarios~

Sicaru-chan: Oh, créeme, lo obligaré a admitirlo(?), y lo menciono porque aún con lo que pasó arriba no lo tendrá fácil xD

Elibe: No sabes como me ha gustado tu review~ A veces tengo mis momentos de inseguridad con respecto a estos hermosos personajes, pero me alegra saber que te gusta. Sobre tus teorías... ya te estoy dando más material para que imagines lo que puede venir a continuación. Los detalles son importantes~

K.B Ayami Malfoy: Casi lloré con tu review, enserio. Amo que me comenten tan extensamente lo que opinan de mis historias, ya que de ese modo me nutro y nutro el fic. Te contaré un secretito: Amo la tensión, el suspenso y, por ende, hacer sufrir a mis personajes y sus respectivos ships(?), por eso no te sorprendas que haga trolleadas como la de arriba XD!

El siguiente capítulo, **"La magia de los cuentos II"** estará completamente dedicada al GaLe, así que espero lo lean~

¡Besos!


End file.
